Not That Kind of Love
by Animedrawngirl
Summary: Edward has just gotten Alphonse's body back. As he gets used to his body, he also struggles to get a grasp on his emotions. What's worse is when they're called back to Central into a plan the devious Roy Mustang has waiting for them. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

NOT THAT KIND OF LOVE Chapter 1

It was amazing! Nii-san's hands felt warm, his body felt amazing. His hug was the first thing I felt when I was reunited with my real body. He knelt there for what felt like an eternity, hugging me and quaking with love and amazement. He finally broke the hug and gave me his coat, only then did I notice I was naked and shivering a bit. He picked me up hastily and carried me home, our home that he restored using alchemy.

When we got home he placed me gently on the couch. He was so gentle with me the whole time, probably since I looked like anything could break me in two. My ribs were sticking out in that anorexic way and my hair was messy and tangled.

He walked into the kitchen and brought back a bowl of soup. "This should hold you over until I finish making a large celebratory meal of fresh bread, potatoes, roast, and apple pie." Nii-san smiled so kindly, my face instantly lit up and my heart throbbed.

The food amazed me. I hadn't been able to eat anything in years, so even Edward's cooking tasted like heaven. We sat at the small table and talked. It was so comfortable around him.

"Hey Al." Nii-san said my name suddenly while we were eating and he made me jump. I had been so enthralled with the tastes and feels of the food; I was lost to the world. "After this we'll get you washed up and fix your hair." He smiled at me, revealing a little bit of bread that was stuck in his teeth.

"Alright then, a bath and a hair cut after the apple pie." I smiled so lovingly at him and he laughed. This is the life we could have had if everything didn't go so wrong so many years ago.

The apple pie was delicious and both Nii-san and I had bits of the crust and apples stuck to our cheeks. I smiled at him and he laughed again. We sat around the table making small talk and toasting to my miracle over and over. Finally we stirred. I took care of the dishes while Nii-san drew me a bath.

The dishes weren't too hard to take care of. It just took me awhile to get used to moving my arms and hands again. I cracked a glass while I was still getting used to my muscle movements. I finished up the drying when Nii-san called down the hall to me. "Al! The bath is ready and I found some scissors to cut your hair." I put the damp rag down and found Edward standing right beside me. He put one arm around my waist to support me, and one hand on my arm to steady me. "Come on, Hurry up!" Nii-san was jokingly chastising me for being slow.

Nii-san patiently helped me walk to the stairs. He reminded me how to make a few simple muscle movements. It was hard, but worth it to see Edward smiling at me while I tried so hard to become accustomed to walking again. He carried me up the stairs. "If you gave me some time I could have climbed up the stairs!" I whined.

Nii-san smiled back at me and joked with me about, 'by the time I would be up the stairs, the water would be frozen.' He put me down outside of the bathroom and told me to try and walk to the bathtub on my own. There were rugs on the floor so I wouldn't slip on the wet tiles.

I walked slowly over to the bathtub. Nii-san was behind me incase I lost my footing, which was easy to do since I had my body back for only a few hours by now. I finally made it to the bathtub. I plopped down on the side of the tub and looked up at Nii-san in exhaustion.

"That tire you out?" He asked me as he so easily glided over to me and put his hand under my arm to help pull me back up.

"Yeah, I feel like I fought with you, and you actually beat me." I smirked as I said that in short quick breaths. Nii-san just looked down at me and frowned. "If you fought with me now, you could probably win. Then again you are pretty weak." I finally got up and stood with Nii-san's hand under my arm still for support.

"Careful, or I'll make you take care of yourself." He smiled, still kind as ever, towards me at least. I don't think anyone else has ever seen this radiant, happy smile of his. His golden eyes look at me with love and concern. His lips curl up towards his eyes just slightly, but it's very noticeable. His face goes tender, almost vulnerable.

Up until now, I had forgotten that all I was wearing was Nii-san's coat. He gingerly pulled it off me and helped me into the tub. "Hot, the water is way too hot!"

"Sorry Al!" Nii-san was trying to quickly help me out of the tub without hurting me. He finally decided to grab my back and under my legs and hoist me up. He held me close and squeezed me against his chest tightly. "I didn't think it was that hot!"

"Nii-san, it's okay. You can put me back in. I'm just not used to the feel of it yet. I haven't been human for that long. Things like this are bound to surprise me." I faintly smiled at him and tried to play off the searing pain.

Nii-san sat me down on the ground and handed me a towel to wrap around me. I took it and covered my back and arms, which had been shivering. "Now I'm soaking! I guess I'll just have to bathe with you. That would make it easier to help you wash up."

Ed stripped off his black undercoat, his muscle shirt, his brown belt, the black leather pants he loved to wear, and finally his boxers. He walked to the tub and tested the water. After a couple of times adding in small amounts of cold water, he lifted me up and brought me into the tub with him.

The tub was a fair size, so we both fit quite comfortably. He was backed into the back of the tub, and I was sitting right in front of him. Both the water and his skin were warm. His muscles felt good to lay back on. He grabbed the soap that he put near the tub and the cloth with it. "Time to wash up."

He wet the cloth, put lots of soap on it, and started to scrub my arm. "I can do this Nii-san!" I protested. He kept on scrubbing. He was very detailed in his washing. He started at my hand, worked along my arm, across my back, and up my other arm.

He looked my body over intently. Before I ate, my bones were very noticeable and stuck out against my skin, but now it wasn't nearly as bad. I was a little plumper and had much more color in my skin. "Al, I'm sorry. Because of me, you were stuck in an armor body. Now your real body is so frail."

"No Nii-san, it was my fault too. I wanted the same thing." I couldn't bring myself to talk about mom. It just made me want to cry. "I studied alchemy with you. I shared the same goal as you. I drew the circle with you, and I put my hands on it." I couldn't help but to let a couple of salty tears slide down my red cheeks.

Nii-san leaned his head on my shoulder and remained quiet. Nii-san's hair smelled of iron, sweat, and almonds. I forced my arm up to Ed's face and turned it so our eyes met. "All of this has made us smarter and stronger. I don't regret it and you shouldn't either." He looked at me with pain in his eyes.

"I know, but I still feel guilty for putting you in that armor for the past few years."

"I know, and I feel guilty for putting you in that automail." That shut him up. He probably never realized that I felt just as guilty as he usually did.

We stayed like that for a long while. Finally he pulled his head from my shoulder. "We need to wash up and get out of the tub before we become prunes." He smiled at me, but this smile was full of sorrow and regret. He grabbed the cloth, reapplied soaped to it, and started to lather himself. I resituated myself in the tub so that I faced him. He was having a hard time reaching his back.

"Turn around and I'll help you with that." I took the cloth from him before he could protest. He turned slightly and I washed his back and worked around to his abs. I became lost in thoughts about our mom. I was snapped out of it when Ed shouted something.

"Al that's okay, I can finish up." I was starting to become exhausted again. My hands had slipped down and were resting on Nii-san's thigh. He took the cloth from me and patted my head. "Thanks, I couldn't quite reach that spot on my back."

"I'm so short of breath and strength now. I hope this won't last too long."

"That's right! Your short, not me! I'm taller than my little brother! Woo Who!" He smiled a goofy smile. It was true; Ed was just a little taller than me now. He looked very tall to me since I was back in this body and now looked at him from this new view point.

He finished up while I closed my eyes and tried to regain my strength. When he finished he handed me the cloth, but he took it back after seeing how hard it was for me to lift my hand to grab it from him. He put more soap on it and helped me wash up. He gently washed my chest. I flinched when he washed my nipples. "You really are sensitive. Then again you were always really sensitive when it came to your chest. When we were younger you always made sure I didn't wash your chest." He smiled as he remembered the old days.

"I'm just getting used to this body. Every touch, smell, and taste is a lot more intense for me." I tried to play it off.

"Right, so that's your excuse." He dropped the subject and washed my legs. He finished up and lifted me out of the tub and put the towel on my head. He let out the water and grabbed another towel. We both dried off in silence.

Finally he lifted me and walked to the bedroom. He put me on the bed and dug out some cloths. He found two pairs of boxers, and a night shirt that was very large. He helped me into the boxers and then put on his own. "Since you're so sensitive, you're going to wear the large shirt." he said.

"Thanks. Sorry to be such a burden." I smiled and put the shirt over my head. It was so big, it hung halfway off my left shoulder. It was soft and felt nice though.

"You seem tired, get some sleep. I'll go clean up some then crash on the couch." Ed smiled a tired lazy smile then walked towards the door.

"Wait, Nii-san!" I reached out for him. It hurt to move since I was so tired, but it was worth it. "Please stay with me. I haven't slept in a long time. I'm used to watching you sleep at night." I was whining, but I wanted to be close to Ed.

"I can clean up tomorrow." Nii-san walked over to the bed and slipped under the covers with me. He was still warm and smelled great. He placed his automail arm on my shoulder and squeezed me a little. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. I just wanted to see mom. I loved her so much. I let that get in between us."

"I loved mom too. I wanted to see her smile and feel her hug me again. Look what happened to you. I'm sorry Nii-san."

"You're too nice Al. You could have died and you still wouldn't blame me, would you?" Ed's face tensed up and he looked disapprovingly at me.

"No, I wouldn't. But you would have to forget about me after awhile and live your life like you should." I felt a small pang in my chest as I said that.

"I could never forget you, just like we could never forget mom." He smiled a sad smile. I looked up at him longingly and felt a tear roll down my cheek. Crying felt strange, but I couldn't help it. I was new to feeling these feelings and didn't know how to control them.

"I sometimes can't fully remember mom." I sniveled and buried my head in Nii-san's chest. "It's hard for me to remember what she looked like, what she smelled like. Her smile is the only thing I remember about her."

"Al, I'm so sorry." Edward rested his head right above mine. "I forgot how young you were when she passed away. It's not fair that I can remember her so well, and you can't remember her."

"Nii-san, what's it feel like to be loved so dearly by your family?" I finally asked after so many long minutes of silence and memories. I sighed and shifted my head to look at his sad golden eyes. My eyes were filled with longing to know more about the world, how it felt, and life in general.

"You tell me. I love you so dearly." He managed to answer my question without really answering it. I hated when he did that when I was a suit of armor, but now I liked it. I could feel and had feelings again. His response just made me realize that I could decipher things like this for myself. Being loved by Nii-san was… great. I would die if he didn't love me. A lump formed in my throat at that thought.

"How do I know you love me? What if everything you do for me is out of guilt?" I asked the question because it was a thought that has been bothering me ever since I got my body back and was being carried back to the house.

"I do this because I love you. I would have ditched your sorry ass once you got your body back, if I did this out of guilt." Edward tried to play this off and bring some humor into the situation to cheer things up. It worked. I had a small smile on my face and Ed was in a little bit better of a mood.

"This feels great. The warmth, the sheets, even your skin." I was being enthralled by the touches of the world. I spoke that before I even realized the words had left my mouth and entered Nii-san's ears.

"How could my skin feel good? There are so many scars and cuts. Not to mention my automail. If this feels good to you, then you really don't remember what soft things feel like."

"Every cut and scar on your body is filled with love. You went out in the world and faced it head on for me. I don't feel the scars that stick out of your skin, but the love you have for me." I rolled a little and hugged Ed lazily. "Ow!" There was something poking me in my thigh.

"What's wrong, Al?"

"I think there's a sticker on your boxers, Nii-san." I rolled off of him almost instantly. I saw his face flush and he turned away from me slightly.

"I think you should go to sleep now, Al." Ed sounded weird as he said that.

"Wait, is this one of those erection things?" I saw Edward wake up with one every now and then when I was a suit of armor. "Don't worry, its natural right? There's nothing to be ashamed of. Puberty does this to you. That's what you told me before." I smiled at the thought. I was human now. I could go through puberty and grow up now.

"It's a little more complicated then that. There are certain things that do this to me." Edward stopped and then restated it. "Certain things that will do that to us." He curled up into a ball and continued to speak. "I shouldn't keep this kind of thing from you now that you're a human. You should know the cause."

"This is just what I always wanted. Now I get to get educated in the ways of the world by my Nii-san." I smiled a big smile and let my mind run wild for a minute.

"Yeah, well you see." Ed was nervous and took awhile to calm down before he continued to talk. "When something causes you to feel aroused… your… um… down there will get hard." He tensed up after he said that.

"So this is how I know you truly love me!" I laughed at Ed for being so secretive about his brotherly love for me. Again, something caught in my throat.

"No, Al. Not like that kind of love for family." He almost whispered those words. He tensed up further. I felt my face flush with color. My heart beat rapidly just from those words.

"Nii-san, are you saying you love me as more than a brother?" My brain struggled to make connections. To make this situation make sense.

"I'm sorry, Al." Ed was as tense as he could get by now. "I never meant for this to get out. I understand if you hate me."

"How could I hate you? You're my only brother. You've been taking care of me for years! Just promise to always love me." I tried to ignore the pain of my tired muscles and make him face me so I could hug him. It took him a second, but he finally turned towards me. I kissed him on the cheek as I hugged him. This was the same love I felt for him.

"Al, you don't have to force yourself…" I cut him off with another kiss. This one was on his soft, warm lips.

(To be continued…)

Al: Wow! I have my body back, Ed and I have a house again, and we're an item! Best fanfic ever!

Ed: We're not a couple. You just, excited me… and then kissed me…

Al: …Sure. Hey, why didn't you get an erection during the tub scene?

Ed: …I did… you just didn't notice…

Al: …huh…


	2. Chapter 2

NOT THAT KIND OF LOVE Chapter 2

"Al, you don't have to force yourself…" I cut him off with another kiss. This one was on his soft, warm lips.

His lips where heaven. This was my first kiss. I thought it would be awkward, or that I'd be too busy worrying about some kind of kissing edict that I'd never heard of. This was nothing like that. It was total bliss. Ed tasted like almonds, just like the shampoo he usually used.

I remember that he always carried around a small container of it. He would take a long time washing his hair, applying a generous amount to his palm and lathered his hair very well. I could never smell the almonds. Now that I could smell it in his hair, I loved it. This was the smell that would forever remain in my memory as Ed's smell.

I pulled my lips away from his so I could take a breath. He seamed breathless too. He looked at me with a goofy half smile half frown on his face. He tried to sound like he didn't approve of what I had just done, but his voice was filled with joy. "Al, don't do that!"

"Why souldn't I?" I looked at him with anger in my eyes. He loved me and did anything for me. Why couldn't I do anything for him? "I'm not just doing this for you! I love you and I want to do this too."

"Let's just stop this and we can pick up in a few days if you're still intent on doing this." Ed looked at me longingly, but kept a harsh voice to let me know I couldn't argue this. "I think it would be better if I slept on the couch tonight."

"You can't! You promised me that you would stay and sleep in the same bed as me. I'm scared without you. I've always been right by your side for years. Not just traveling, but studying, laughing, even while mom was still alive." Tears were running down my face. I couldn't bear to be rejected by Nii-san. I could just die without him.

Ed was taken aback by that. I could see him figuring out this conflict in his head. He finally sighed. "Fine, but I'm not going to do anything. You need to rest up and work your body back to how it was. I'm not going to do anything but help you with the physical strain of this." He waved his automail arm over the length of my body.

"No matter how long you give me to think about this, my answer will not change." I shifted away from him slightly and tried to get comfortable in the bed. I hoped that Ed wouldn't change his mind about me.

"Get some sleep." Ed grumbled. He turned his back to me, but later turned to face me again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so hard on you. It's just… I want to make sure this is right." Ed put his arm on my shoulder. Soon after that, I was asleep.

I might have been more tired then I thought. Maybe my body wasn't used to work and was pushed past its limits earlier. Maybe I just loved what it felt like to sleep. No matter what the reason was, I ended up sleeping until late noon the next day.

Ed was sitting at a small desk in the corner. He was reading a book like always. His face was propped up by his right hand. He exhaled and ran his left hand, the human one, through his long, blond hair. God, he was tantalizing.

I decided to do something that would reassure him about what I said last night about not changing my mind. I shifted out of bed. It didn't hurt too much, but was hard to do. I did it as quietly as I could. I carefully walked over to him. I was surprised that he didn't notice me trying to move around and walk up to him.

I leaned down, that hurt and my muscles screamed at me the rest of the day for doing that, and I kissed the unsuspecting Ed on the lips. Unlike the kiss we shared last night, this one only lasted a few seconds. I straightened up, after using Nii-san's shoulders to help my muscles. I worked my way back a little.

"Al, you're up!" He sounded shocked and surprised. "I thought you were going to sleep all day!" He looked at me with concern in his golden eyes. "I was worried that you'd never wake up."

"I'll always wake up to see you. Now, how about helping me to the bathroom? That stunt I just pulled was not very smart of me." Ed looked at me with sadness and pain filled eyes. "Don't get me wrong, that kiss was worth all the pain I've ever endured." I smiled reassuringly back at him. His expression softened and he got up to help walk me down the hall.

"I told you I'm not going to do that stuff." he grunted.

"You said you're not going to do that stuff. I can do it because I never said I wouldn't. In fact, I think I'll kiss you at least once every day." Again I smiled at him, and again his expression softened just a little. We walked down the hall, me leading and Ed fallowing in case I fall or become exhausted

A few steps from the bathroom, I fell. My legs were really weak and they collapsed under me. Ed was holding me up before I even had a chance to react. "Wow! I was not expecting that. You can let go now, I fine." I forced my legs to support me.

"Are you sure?" he was concerned like always. He cautiously let go of me and I walked into the bathroom. I shut the door behind me, but left it unlocked in case something went wrong. Nothing did. I washed my hands and dried them with a towel. I walked out of the bathroom and found Nii-san waiting for me. "Let's get some more food in you."

We slowly made our way down the stairs and to the kitchen. I broke away from Ed's hand which was on my waist incase I fell again. I went to the fridge and found some ham and bread. I started to get the pan and a cooking sheet to warm the food up. "Al, I don't think you should be doing that quite yet."

"Why not? I am perfectly capable of walking, sort of. I should practice my cooking if I want to eat anything decent tasting in the near future." I smiled back at Ed and looked back at the counter.

"Are you saying my food doesn't taste good?" He sounded insulted, but we both new this was just joke.

"I think Armstrong could cook better then you. In fact, you cooking good food is like Armstrong not having muscles, or Mustang not being an ass to you. It's just not possible!" We laughed at this.

I placed the food on the table and we both sat down to enjoy dinner cooked by me. The ham was delicious, even Ed admitted to that. The bread was warm and buttery. After dinner was over, I cleaned the dishes and Nii-san disappeared upstairs again.

"Al, when you're done with the dishes, come outside." Ed was on his way outside with a chair and some scissors. "We never fixed your hair yesterday. I finished up and met Ed outside.

"How much are you going to cut off?" I was nervous. Having long hair was interesting and hard at the same time, but I didn't want outrageously short hair either.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll like it when I'm done." Ed smiled at me and helped me into the chair. After a few minutes of combing and snipping, Ed finally finished. He gave me a mirror to look at my new hair style with. "You're like a little me."

It was true. He cut my hair the same length as his. He even put it in a braid like his. I didn't mind. I like Nii-san's hair and loved my own. This was the length that I was fine with. It was still interesting, but not near as hard to manage. "I like it!"

I got out of my chair and walked over to Edward. I tried to slip in a quick kiss, but Ed was to fast. He dodged it and looked at me with seriousness in his eyes. "Al, if you try that again, I'm snipping them off."

"Why would you cut off my lips? I couldn't talk if you did that!"

"I wouldn't cut those off." Ed sounded mischievous. I quickly got the hint and my hands instinctively went down to my crotch to protect it.

"You wouldn't dare!" The color flushed from my face and my body tensed up.

The next few days went by in a haze. I slept until late, but slowly I started getting up earlier and earlier. I would push my muscles to their limits and practice my cooking. Ed was always right by my side. We would sleep in the same bed and sit around together when I was tired. Every day I found a way to sneak in my kiss, Ed never really resisted much, but only allowed one kiss a day.

One night as we were laying awake in bed together he suddenly spoke. "Al, I love you. This is why I want to make sure this isn't going to hurt you or make you unsure of yourself, or me." He sounded sad but was looking at me with love in his golden eyes.

"The only way you could ever hurt me is if you were to reject me." I snuggled next to Nii-san. I decided to try my hand at getting at least one last kiss before having to go to sleep. Ed didn't resist like he usually did when I tried to steal an extra kiss from him. This time he tilted his head back a little for me.

I broke away from him and heard him say, "If you still feel the same love for me that I do for you, I'll do this stuff with you." He smiled at me faintly and looked at me with an unspoken question in his eyes.

"I'm glad you decided to stop protesting my kisses." That's all I could say before I caught myself going in for another kiss.

This kiss was met by hungry lips that wanted nothing less than me. His lips were warm and greeting. He parted his mouth a little and I did the same. His tongue in my mouth was strange at first, but I slowly got used to the feeling. This kiss lasted longer then our first kiss. This was a hot and passionate kiss. Ed wanted me as much as I wanted him. I ran my tongue across the top of Ed's mouth. He gave a low moan. I finally had to break away for air.

I went back in for more. He was opening up to me. This just made me want to do more things to him. Things that would surely sicken him if he found out I was thinking them.

He moved his hands down my back and rested them on my butt for awhile. I felt my face go red at the painful realization that my only brother could make me grow.

He broke this kiss long enough to give a little laugh. My face turned red. He ran his automail hand through my hair and rested this one on my face. The ting of cool metal sent a shiver through me. The warm one was still on my butt. "Its okay, Al. This is what seeing you does to me." He pulled me even closer. Sure enough, there was a hard lump in his boxers.

He started to push his other hand up my back, bringing the overly large shirt I wore with it. His hand on my body was warm and felt so right there. I shivered a little. The contrast between the cold metal and the warm flesh both sliding on my skin felt amazing.

"Just tell me if I'm going too fast for you." Ed sounded concerned, like always. I wanted to show him that no matter what, I would be right by his side and not regret what we were doing. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled myself as close to him as I could get as he pulled the shirt carefully over my head and off my back.

My shirt was gone, and I felt it was my turn to remove Nii-san's clothes. I worked my hands down his back as we were kissing. I felt the elastic band around his thighs. I pushed them down carefully and kept my attention on Edward's kisses. His boxers were on the end of the bed after a while of working them down.

His erection pressed up against my legs. My face went red again. I had seen Edward naked before, but I never felt him naked and grown on my skin. I felt Ed working to pull off my boxers. I used one of my hands to help him. Before I knew it, we were both in the bed completely naked.

Ed broke away from my wet kisses and made his way down to my chest with his mouth. Wet, sexual kisses covered my body. He kissed my nipple. I flinched and let out an embarrassing moan. Ed seamed to like hearing that from me. He continued on with his continuous onslaught of kisses and quick nips.

My body twisted and turned to meet his mouth. I was letting out embarrassing squeaks, moans, and yelps. Nii-san seamed to be proud that he could make his little brother so open to him. He slowly started to move his mouth down my waist and by my thighs.

He stopped there and stared at my penis. I felt so embarrassed, but I also felt myself grow a little more. He gave out another quick laugh. "You truly love me, don't you, Al?" He gave it a quick peck, and then brought his hand to the tip of it. He gently stoked the head of it.

Again I gave out a loud moan and tried to thrust into his hand. He seamed pleased with that, and continued on with his actions while keeping me pinned down with his automail hand. He started to slowly lick my heat. He ran his tongue up and down slowly as his left hand caressed the top. I grunted and let out a small yelp. "Nii-san, I feel weird!" Ed gave a muffled grunt in reply.

I quickly arched my whole body and climaxed. Ed lifted his head and looked at me with my seed all over his face. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that to you. I tried to warn you." Ed laughed at me again.

"Its okay, Al." Ed tried to calm me down as he licked some of my cum off of his hand. "You taste very good, you know that?" He licked at his hand a little more and brought his mouth up to mine. He kissed me again. He took dominance in the kiss and quickly claimed my mouth as his. The warm passion spread through my body and the taste of Ed was now slightly the taste of me.

After that, I was tired. Ed held me to him and we talked. I was horrified to find my body wasn't quite up to the rest of what I wanted to do, but as long as I was with Ed I was fine. Ed held me close and whispered in my ear about how we would be together forever. I ended up drifting into a deep sleep sometime shortly after that.

I heard Winry's voice when I woke up. "Please, Ed. You need to get out and relax a bit. I'm sure Al will be fine here without you for a day." Winry was pleading.

"I told you, Al is NOT fine alone. I know what this is really about. I'm not going out with you. I'm sorry." I heard Ed walk up the stairs. By then I realized I was sitting up. Worry was written all over my face. Ed opened the door before I could lay back down and pretend I didn't hear anything. "I have to ask you to leave now." He yelled down the stairs once he found me like that. The door opened, we heard footsteps, and then the door slammed shut.

I looked up at Nii-san with tears in the edges of my eyes. "Why didn't you go with her?" The question was painful to ask, but it had to be asked.

"How could I ever leave you behind? I'm perfectly happy here with you." Ed said lovingly. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it by my side. I started to cry and I threw myself into his arms. He held me and I kept bawling. "You're my only family, and I love you so much more then I could ever love anyone else."

"But being with Winry would be better perceived in society. You could live a normal life, get married, and have kids. I CAN'T give you kids, Ed!" I held on to Ed's waist tighter and cried even more. "How can you say you're happy being with your own brother who won't be able to bare your children?"

Ed grabbed my hand and pulled me as close to him as I could get right then. In a swift movement, our lips pressed together and he held me so passionately. We stayed like that for awhile. His body heat kept me from shivering in the early morning breeze. Ed finally let go of my hand and we pulled away from each other a little bit. "It's because you're my little brother that I want to be with you in every aspect possible. I don't care what other people think about what we do. I care about how you feel and how you're doing."

Tears continued to pour out of my eyes. "I'm physically weak, and will probably always be like this. Winry is very fit. I remember how we always fought over who would go out with her. You always fantasized about marring her." I sat up away from Ed and tried not to cling onto him for comfort. He leaned into me and hugged me.

"That's all it was, fantasy. I know you'll get back to normal and then when you're ready, we can do what ever you want." Ed held me tightly to his chest. "Listen to my heart." It was beating very rapidly, yet calmly. "Only you can make me like this."

"I love you Nii-san." I choked before I could say anything else. Ed pulled away from me a little and kissed me again. He gently pushed me back onto the bed. I was still breathing heavily and tears barely rolled off my cheeks.

"I love you to, Al. I hope you don't mind me doing this right now. I promise not to exhaust you too much." He unbuttoned the shirt I put on last night. My chest was quickly exposed to the cold morning air. Ed kissed me again and then traveled down my body slowly. I moaned loudly when his lips latched onto my raised nipple. He sucked and licked at it. I thrashed around and continued to meet his mouth to feel the pleasure. I tried to focus on the feeling to stop from making the noises, but Nii-san drove them out of me like a broken piñata filled to the brim with delectable sweets.

A wide eyed Winry gasped from the doorway.

(To be continued…)

Winry: What the HELL!

Al: Uh, we were going to tell you, but we were afraid of the wrench.

Ed: You don't happed to have a wrench on you, do you?

Winry: NO!

Ed: Okay then, Al and I are a couple now.

Winry: *Hits both of them with a large screw driver*


	3. Chapter 3

NOT THAT KIND OF LOVE Chapter 3

A wide eyed Winry gasped from the doorway.

"Winry, what are still doing here?" I was scared, horrified, even embarrassed that me and Nii-san had been caught doing this. I grabbed for the sheet to cover me up. Ed made that difficult to do since he was holding me down gently and pinned the sheet under his right arm and leg in doing so.

"Is this why you rejected me?" Winry was shocked, and probably as confused by this situation as I had been in the beginning. "You rejected me because you have Al to take advantage of!" She quickly walked into the room. "How could you Ed?"

"I don't answer to perverts who spy on my personal life." Ed acknowledged the situation, but didn't shift off of me. He continued to look deep into my eyes and whisper to me that this was going to be okay.

She grabbed him by the collar of his muscle shirt that he always wore. In one quick movement she threw him off the bed and he hit the wall on the other side of the room. "Your brother is back to normal for only three weeks, and you do this to him!" Tears traveled down her face. "He's just a little kid. Honestly Ed! How could you do this to your own brother?"

Ed stood up and walked up to her. "Don't act like I'm forcing myself on him. He can just say anything and I'll stop. He has all the control in this relationship." Ed tried to pass by her and walk over to me. Winry stood in his way and grabbed his arm.

"Al's just come back as a human and you force him to make these decisions. He's just getting used to everything again and he is very unstable when it comes to his feelings. He's just as unstable with his feelings as he is with his body." At this, both of them looked over at me. I was still half laying, half sitting up in the bed. My chest and legs were still exposed to the open air.

"He's not as unstable as you think. He can still think logically, and can change his mind and let me know at any moment. Like I said, I'll stop if he wants me to." Ed looked down and kept his eyes away from both Winry and Me.

Winry slapped him in the face. "Al is still a child, and can't be expected to make these kinds of decisions. Besides, you know he wouldn't say no since it would probably hurt you. He loves you too much to say no." Winry walked over to me and started to button up my shirt.

"Why did you do that to Ed? This is my decision too! I agreed to it because I love Nii-san like he loves me." Winry rested her head on my half buttoned up shirt and continued to cry.

"Al, you're too young. Just because he's your brother, doesn't mean he can do this to you." She finished buttoning me up and she picked me up and put me on her back. "I'm taking Al and keeping him at my house for awhile."

"You can't do that! You have no right to take my brother away from me!" Ed sprang towards Winry and grabbed at me. Winry spun and glared at Ed. "Fuck! Winry! You take him from me because I love him, and you turn around and hurt him!" Ed jumped towards me.

My legs were tucked securely under Winry's buff arms, but I had been slammed into the wall when she suddenly turned and my head and shoulders were laying on the floor. I was in a horribly uncomfortable position and my head spun. There was a possibility that I would be taken away from Nii-san. Could this all be my fault? I was the one who forced myself on Ed. I made him act. Would he hate me for this?

"Stop it you two!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. They paused in their strange attempt to correct me and help me out of the situation I was subjected to. "I'm old enough to be responsible for my own actions and decisions! Just because I barely got my human body, doesn't me that my judgment and decisions are new too."

At hearing this Winry let go of my legs. She immediately spun around to help me up once she realized what she had done to me. "Al, you're just a kid. You're not capable of making these kinds of decisions." Winry reasoned as she bent my legs the right way and helped me untangle myself from the mess. I sat down on the bed exhausted as ever.

"Ed, can you get me something light to eat and some water?" I smiled at him and he, unwillingly, left the room. Once I was sure he was downstairs I looked over at a confused Winry. "Listen, I'm not going with you. I'm a human being and I have the right to common decisions like what I eat, where I sleep, who I'm with, and who I give myself to. How would you feel if I took those choices from you?"

Winry looked down and considered this. "You are still a kid. You were forced to grow up in that suit of armor. Now, you can have the childhood you always should have had." Winry stood up and walked towards the door. Right before she left she turned back towards me. "That's what I want for you. I just don't understand how Ed doesn't feel the same way.

"He does give that to me. He just does it in a way that I can feel mature when I want to be, and act like a kid when I want to. He doesn't force these things on me. He truly understands me." I smiled a gentle smile and Winry walked down the stairs. I heard Ed and her exchange some unfriendly words, and then she left.

Edward brought up some bread and a slice of roast. He placed the water on the table and let me take a few bites of food before he asked me some questions. "How did you get rid of Winry?"

"I talked to her and made her think what it would be like if she were in my situation right then." I took another bite of the roast. I was surprisingly hungry after that ordeal. "Do you blame me?"

Ed was surprised by the question. "Why would I blame you? I love you and I caused this. I was too reckless and didn't make sure she left before I did that to you." Ed looked at the floor with a sad painful look in his lush golden eyes. "I hate to admit it, but she might be right."

"She's not right. I choose to have a sexual relationship with my brother, and made you go along with it. Besides, when we do that, you don't do that to me." He looked slightly puzzled. "You do that stuff _with_ me." Ed smiled slightly and sat on the bed. "Do me a favor, stop pouting and worrying all the time. It makes your face a lot harder to look at. I like to look at it so try to keep it pretty for me." I just couldn't confront Ed about me being the one who forced him to do this. Not now, when everything was just calming down for us.

After I finished eating and drank down my water, I found myself hugging Nii-san. "Want me to help you to the bathroom?" Ed knew me so well by now. He could tell when I was tired, hungry, board, or needed the restroom.

"If you don't mind. After being dropped on my head and becoming a human pretzel I'm very sore." He stood up and lifted me, princess style, to the bathroom down the hall. "I didn't mean for you to carry me to the bathroom.

"Yeah, well think of it as payment for getting you the food and drink." Ed smiled that happy vulnerable smile.

"You can put me down now." I said once we were outside the bathroom door. He just opened the door and carried me in. "I said it's okay. I can stand and still walk."

Ed pecked my cheek and put me on the ground in front of the toilet. He hung on to my waist and kept his head on my shoulder. "I'm never going to leave you alone unless you tell me to. I want you to speak up when you want me to do something. Or would you rather I stay and watch you?"

My face flushed and I tensed up a little. I couldn't say no to Nii-san after what we had just been through. I also couldn't imagine how embarrassing it would be for him to watch me pee.

Ed slowly moved his left hand down my stomach to my boxers. He opened them up and took out my dick. His hand on me felt so good. My face became a bright red and my body slightly flinched. "Nii-san." Was all I could manage to say.

The sudden rush of pleasure ran through me and I unintentionally started to let out a stream of urine into the toilet. I flinched a little more at the sudden burst. Ed held onto my waist tightly and still had his hand on my dick. "That won't do Al. You can't move too much if you're peeing. It will go every where."

I tensed up and tried not to move. I finished, but then Ed started to stroke me. "Nii-san." I moaned a little. It was embarrassing to be stroked by Ed after peeing. His hand was wet and the smell of urine hung in the air. He slid his hand up and down my heat slowly. His thumb would idle at the head and rub along the slit before sliding back down to the base. "Please, we need to wash our hands."

Ed stopped stroking and hugging me. He took a few steps away from me and turned on the faucet. He washed his hands. "There, you see Al. That's all you need to do to make me stop. Come wash off." He started to dry his hands.

I fell on to my knees, leaned into him, and hugged his waist. "I didn't want you to. It was just awkward that you would do that to me after I just peed. I'm sorry Ed." I started to cry. I didn't want Edward to just stop being with me. How could he react like that with only one word from me?

"It's okay Al. I stopped because you told me to. But I wont stop being with you unless you tell me you don't want to do this with me any more." Ed patted my head, then helped me to my feet. "Wash your hands." I walked to the sink and cleaned my hands as Ed went to the toilet and flushed it for me.

"What do we do now? I've eaten, slept, and used the restroom. There's nothing for me to do for awhile. What are you going to do?" I smiled up at Ed.

"I thought I would take you out today. There's a small swing set I made for you while you slept. Thought you would enjoy being a kid for today." I flashed him a huge smile and walked over to him. "Can I carry you to it?" He asked. He seamed to love to do that for me.

"Why do you love to do that for me so much?" I smiled at him and nodded. He picked me up and walked over to the stairs.

"I do this because it makes me feel like I can do something for you. You're always doing things for me. I mean, you cook, clean, and love me." He smiled at me and I hugged his neck.

The swing set was in the back yard. He put a small fence around the house so no one could get in without going through the front door. "This way you can play all you want and don't have to worry about other people seeing you."

I loved that Ed understood me. I didn't want to be seen by others right then. I was a teenaged boy after all. Ed put me down on a swing and pushed me. I enjoyed the fun. The air was warm and the sun was just barely on my fragile skin. This was the childhood I missed out on all these years.

"Why don't you join me? You missed out on being a kid almost as much as I did." Ed looked at me and then looked at the extra swing right next to me. He nodded his head and climbed on to that swing. He kicked and pumped until we were swinging at the same pace. The air whipped though our hair.

"This sure is tiring." I was aching all over and beads of sweat formed on my forehead. "It's fun though." Ed jumped off of the swing. An evil thought came into my mind. "Nii-san, watch out!" I jumped off of the swing and flew into the air.

The surprised Edward only had a second to react. He ran over to where I would land and put his hands out to catch me. I landed in his arms and we both tumbled to the ground. We hit the ground hard and were slightly bruised.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Ed was angry and seamed to be slightly hurt. He looked at me with seriousness in his eyes. Something told me this wasn't what I wanted.

"I wanted to try it too. You didn't have to catch me. I just wanted to do something fun that was a little dangerous, just like we used to do." I hugged Ed and started to cry. "I didn't think you'd catch me and get hurt!"

"It's okay Al. I'm not mad at you. Just try not to kill yourself." Nii-san picked me up and carried me to the top of the swing set. It was large for a child's toy, so it took him awhile. He set me down on the slide. "Why not slide for awhile if you're so tired?"

He pushed me to the edge, but I stopped him. "Won't you come too?" I looked at him with sad eyes. I knew he was trying to act like an adult, but he was a kid just like me.

"Fine, I'll slide with you." Ed sat down behind me and grabbed a hold of my waist. We slid down the twirling slide. It was very slick, so we pretty much didn't even touch it at the speed we were going. We reached the bottom and flew off the end into a soft landing.

We both laid back and huffed an excited breath. Ed's arm was still wrapped around my waist, and I noticed there was a small stream of blood coming from his wrist. I got off of him and got down on my hands and knees to look at his cut. "You have a cut on your wrist Nii-san. Did I give that to you when you caught me?"

Ed looked at his wrist then smiled at me. "I don't remember. Oh well." I lifted his arm to look at the cut. It was shallow, but looked like it hurt. I brought it to my mouth and licked it a little. "What are you doing?"

"Mom used to kiss our scratches when we were little, I'm doing the same." Ed looked at me and hugged me.

"That's okay. You don't have to try to make up for mom being gone. This is why you do all the cooking, cleaning and laundry, isn't it?" Ed held me closer to him.

"I just want to be helpful to you. Like you always try to comfort me and make me feel good. You never let me pleasure you. By the time your ready for something more, I'm ready to fall asleep." I pushed Ed an arms length away form me. "Won't you please let me make you feel as good as you make me feel?"

Ed laughed a sad laugh. "We've been out here for too long. We should get you inside." Edward carried me inside. He went to set me on the couch, but I held onto his neck. "Al, you have to let go of me."

"No! You said if I wanted you to stop something, I had to just tell you to." I was being stubborn, but he was being more stubborn. "So stop resisting me. You love me, so stop denying me my wants."

Ed placed me on the couch and sat beside me. I was still clinging to his neck. "Why do you want to strain yourself because of me?"

"I love you, and that's all the reason I need." I pulled off his shirt and kissed him on the lips. He seamed surprised and not quite there with me. I did to him what he had done for me. I left a trail of wet kisses and nips down his neck to his nipples. "Why don't I see if you're as sensitive as I am?"

"Al!" Nii-san finally reacted to me. I nipped his raised nipple and licked it. He moaned in pleasure, just as I had done so many times before. I attacked his chest with my mouth. I wanted to take in the taste of my brother. "Al, you can stop now."

"I don't want to. Sorry Nii-san, but I'm not as generous as you are. I'm not going to stop." I continued to lick, nip, and suck on Ed's chest. Then a thought hit me. If his chest was this delectable, what was his dick like?"

I pushed Ed onto his back and climbed over him. The couch was well sized, so we both fit with room to spare. I slid my hand to his hips to start taking off his pants and continued to suck and lick his nipples. Ed continued to moan, and groan in pleasure. He kept trying to reason me out of doing this, but I ignored him. His pants and boxers were wrapped around his ankles and my mouth headed down his stomach. I bit and licked all along his well muscled stomach and down to his hips.

"Al, please stop this. You're not thinking straight." Nii-san complained. I continued to lick and taste him until I got to his already half hard dick. I took in the sight of him. Ed was hardening for me. Not some strange weird girl who would steal him from me, but for me. "Al! Stop please."

I slid my tongue along his hips onto his crotch. God! He tasted great. I licked and licked at him. I swear I was making moaning noises as I licked, but they were muffled by Ed's own groans, moans, and quick yelps. His hips and dick seamed to fallow my mouth. He practically shoved it into my throat.

"You're sure enjoying this for someone who was protesting me so much." I commented. I looked at his wet hard dick. It was large and tasted delicious. I wanted him. I was scared of the pain it would bring me, but also intrigued by the pleasure that both of us would share.

"Al, don't stop. Please don't stop, I'm not there yet." Ed begged for me to finish licking him. I bent back down and opened my mouth wide. I wrapped my lips around the head and started to suck a little. He was large, so it took some time to get used to. I bobbed my head up and down, slowly at first, then faster as I got the hang of it. I slid my tongue along the crack in the head each time I licked up along Ed's shaft.

Ed began to thrust frantically into my mouth. I almost choked. I pushed his hips into the couch and forced him to stay still. I loud moan that Nii-san let out alerted me that Ed was close to his climax. Finally Ed squirmed about like a bug caught in a trap.

He came in my mouth. The white fluid filled my mouth and started to leak out onto Nii-san's crotch.

(To be continued…)

Al: Ha! I finally pleasured you!

Ed: Aren't you supposed to be the nice sweet character!

Al: That's boring.

Ed: So your going to become a rapist, or a perv like Miroku and Jaraya?

Al: Yeah, hey speaking of perverts, are you a FREAKING SADIST?

Ed: What are you talking about?

Al: In chapter two you threatened to neuter me.

Ed: …that was… a joke.


	4. Chapter 4

NOT THAT KIND OF LOVE Chapter 4

He came in my mouth. The white fluid filled my mouth and started to leak out onto Nii-san's crotch.

I pulled my head away and looked at Ed. His eyes were mostly closed and his mouth was wide open. After a quick gulp, I laid on top of his chest and hugged his neck. "You taste delicious." He put his arm on my back and we both laid there, breathing hard and drenched in sweat.

"I'm sorry for having you do that." Ed told me. I raised my right arm and hit him on the head.

"Stupid Nii-san! You kept telling me to stop. You didn't have me do anything for you. I did this for myself." I snuggled up closer to his chest. My head was right beneath his, and our crotches were very close to each other. "I love you, Nii-san."

"I love you too, Al." He squeezed me a little.

I sat up and looked at him. "Since you love me, will you make love to me?" The intensity of the question left a tense air between us. My boxers felt like Hell on my erection right now. I desperately wanted to rip them off and enjoy the sensation of Ed's skin.

Ed took a long time to consider the request. "Fine, I'll go get the oil." Edward moved me off him and went upstairs. By the time I had my boxers off, he was walking down the stairs with a small bottle of liquid. He pushed me onto my back and climbed on top of me. "Thank you, Al."

Ed kissed me intensely on the lips. He slid his tongue into my mouth and ran it along the roof. I gave a loud moan and melted into his touch. He stroked my erection a bit. Then his hand traveled to my butt. He looked at me and grabbed the bottle. "What's that for?"

"Since you're a guy, you need fake lubricant. This will help with the pain." Ed started to rub the lubricant on my butt. His finger slid into me. I yelped in pain and tensed around his finger. The sensation of the warm skin in me felt good, but hurt too. "Loosen up and try to relax." He bent over me again and attacked me with wet slobbery kisses. I moaned in pleasure.

I felt the second finger gingerly slide into my asshole. I did my best to relax and allow him to shift his fingers around inside me. He moved his two fingers back and forth in me in a scissoring motion. His fingers caressed the inside of me and I moaned even louder in pleasure. "That hurts, but it feels so good." I kept moaning and groaning as Ed rubbed, caressed, and slid around in me.

"I'm glad this feels good. I don't want to hurt you." Ed leaned down and kissed me on the lips. The kisses were wet and sloppy. I continued to moan even as we kissed. Ed added a third finger to the onslaught of slips and slides in my asshole. "Are you okay?"

"I want more, Nii-san. I want you." Ed kissed me again. After a few seconds, he pulled his head back. My face felt hot and I was sure I was blushing in pleasure. My whole body felt amazing and told me it wanted more. He crocked his fingers and hit a group of nerves in me that sent a blur of light and pleasure through me. I arched my back and rammed my chest into his as I yelled out in pleasure.

"I'm going to enter now, Al." Ed took out all three of his fingers and repositioned my hips. Just then, the phone started to ring. Ed looked at the phone with an annoyed look on his face, but then he continue with readying me for his entry.

I don't know why I said it, but I did. It could have been nerves, or maybe I really wasn't ready for this. "Shouldn't you answer that? Won't it seen suspicious if you don't?" Ed gave the phone another annoyed look, then he picked it up.

His face flushed of all pleasure when the voice on the other end answered his, "Yeah, what do ya want?" He climbed off me and focused on the other person's words. He lowered his voice and said, "Why should I do this? I'm not a dog of the military anymore." He listened for another minute.

He slammed the phone down and yelled at it, "See if I fucking care ya morally bankrupt, ungodly, colonel!" Ed sat with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Nii-san, what was that about?" I asked as I sat up next to him. My long shirt fell over my stomach and exposed length.

"That was the ever so arrogant Roy Mustang. He wanted me back at Central for awhile to finish properly doing the paper work from my last few months as a state alchemist. He wanted me there first thing in the morning tomorrow, and I would stay there for at least a month." Ed sighed and put his head in his right hand. "I'm sorry, Al. I'm just not in the mood right now." He gave me a side long glance and smiled sadly at me.

"Fine, then let's go pack our bags and get ready to go to Central." I stood up and put out my hand out towards Edward.

He didn't grab my hand to stand up, but he stood up. He picked me up, princess style, and carried me up the stairs. "We should try and make the next train." Once we made it to the bedroom, he set me down. "I'll pack our bags and go call in for tickets. Sorry, but you'll have to finish yourself off. After that, try to take a nap or something. You must be very tired by now." He kissed me on the forehead and walked out of the room.

It was true, I was very tired. I watched Ed walk down the stairs butt naked and was reminded of my throbbing erection. I wrapped my hand around it and finished myself off as thoughts of the heated scene that just took place pushed me over the edge. I crawled into the unmade bed and laid my head on the pillow then fell fast asleep.

When I woke up, Ed was sitting across form me on the train. "Where are we?" I asked Nii-san as I sleepily wiped at my eyes. The moon was up and the stars sparkled faintly behind the clouds. The other passengers were all asleep or lazily staring out of the windows.

"Go back to sleep, Al. We have another five hours before we get to Central." Ed quickly patted my head and smiled reassuringly at me.

"Fine, but you need some sleep too." I got up and sat by him. "We'll both go to sleep together. The sun should wake us up before we have to get off the train." I leaned my head against his shoulder and fell asleep instantly.

The sun was shining directly in my eyes when it came up over the mountains. I looked at the time and then at Ed. He was sound asleep. I let him sleep as I got up and walked down the train car. I found the attendant and she told me it was another hour before we would arrive in Central.

I looked out the window and though about the sin me and Nii-san were committing together. After an hour, we arrived in Central Grand Station. Ed was still fast asleep when we arrived. I didn't have the heart to wake him, so I carried him off the train with our suitcases.

His head rested on my shoulder as I carried him on my back and held onto our suitcases. He wasn't as heavy as I though he would be. His warm body on mine only reminded me of our heated moments back at home.

Colonel Armstrong was waiting for us near the train tracks. He walked over to me and started on one of his rants. "How strong is the love between brothers that the weak shall carry his tired brother just so he can sleep a little more?" He had streams of tears racing down his cheeks and annoyingly bring pink sparkles encircled his head. "Now Alphonse, you can rest and save your strength and hand him and your luggage over to me." His blonde cow lick wildly waved as he jerked his head around.

I held out the two suitcases towards him and answered his puzzled look. "Here, carry these if you would. Ed's been moved a lot, so I don't want to move him more than what I already have. He might wake up if I do." It was a lie. I liked feeling Edward's body and weight on my own. His hair smelled of sweet almonds and his breath was hot against my neck.

Armstrong took the suitcases and lead the way without another word. A small car was waiting for Armstrong, Ed, and me in front of the station. Armstrong threw our luggage in the trunk and climbed into the drivers seat. I positioned Ed on the seat so his head laid on my lap. I lovingly stroked his hair while Armstrong wasn't looking.

"How good of a driver are you?" I asked nervously. I had never seen or heard of Colonel Armstrong driving a military car.

"I just got my license today, why?" A frown crossed my face when he answered me. I buckled me and Ed in securely.

The ride to Central Command was awful. Armstrong sped, took way too many chances with other drivers and pedestrians, and he could not drive in a straight line to save his life. I'm pretty sure I felt my stomach in my mouth a few times trying to escape the horror. I was surprised to find that Edward was still fast asleep.

"Colonel Mustang is waiting for the Full Metal Alchemist in his office." stated Armstrong. I lifted Ed onto my back and carried him inside the building.

"Could you tell Colonel Mustang that we're here and should be in shortly?" When Armstrong walked away I found a bench to set Ed on. I took off his signature red coat and unbraided his hair. Since we were brothers, we looked a lot alike, so I just did his hair up like mine. He looked just like I usually looked like. I quickly braided my hair and put on his coat. The coat was warm and smelled just like him.

"Explain yourself Full Metal." Colonel Mustang's voice scared me. I spun around and found him coming down the hall after just turning a corner. His expression was just as it always was. His black eyes were strict, his hair was jelled down and plain, and his uniform was perfectly pressed.

"ME! I don't have to explain shit to you! Tell me why you forced me to drop everything and come back to Central when I'm no longer a damn dog of this corrupted military!" I did my best to say what I imagined Ed would say. I didn't want him to wake up and deal with this right away.

"Let's go back to my office. That way our discussion won't wake up Alphonse." He turned on his heels and walked down the hall. "Hurry up Full Metal. Bring Alphonse and lay him on the couch in the room next to my office."

I picked up Ed, princess style, and fallowed Roy down the halls of Central. I put Ed on the couch gingerly and walked into Roy's office. He shut the door after I walked in. "Why do you insist on trying to fall through on your end of the deal. I helped you become a state alchemist, so you're supposed to help me!"

"What the hell are you getting your granny panties in a knot about?" I like to act like Ed. I could cuss and not get in trouble, and I could be rude and not have to apologize. I did my best to keep from laughing.

"Don't speak to me like that!" Roy stepped closer to me and punched me in the gut. My eyes widened in surprise. I fell to the floor and just looked up at Roy. "Stop trying to neglect your duties to me and to Central."

"I told you, I'm no longer a dog of the military." I tried to make my voice sound calm and steady. I stood up and looked the Colonel in the eye. "I don't owe you anything anymore." I turned to the door that had Nii-san sleeping behind it.

Mustang grabbed my shoulder. "I fulfilled my part of our deal, but you will never be finished with your end of our deal. Roy sat on the couch and yanked me down onto my hands and knees on the floor.

"I told you, I'm not a dog of the military. I resigned. I'm no longer a State Alchemist. I don't owe you anything." Roy punched me in the face. I would have fallen to the floor if he weren't holding onto my shoulder.

"Shut up. Get to work!" He looked at me with anger in his eyes. I feel horrible for Ed. He had to put up with this nut case and I would criticize him for speaking ill of Colonel Mustang.

Mustang's hand travel to his zipper and he quickly unzipped his pants. He took out his dick and pulled me even closer to his crotch. "What the hell are you doing?" I tried to back away from him. I did not like being in this uncomfortable situation.

His hand held me where I was. "Stop fooling around Full Metal!" He yanked me even closer to his dick. My eyes widened. Did Ed have to do this when he was a State Alchemist. Is this what he had to do all those times he went alone to Mustang's office?

"I told you, I'm not with the military anymore, so I don't owe you anything!" I slipped out of Roy's grasp and ran towards the door. Roy sprang up and caught me just inches away from freedom. We both fell to the floor. Roy was laying on me, and he was very heavy.

"Annoying mutt. I should teach you how to obey orders." Roy yanked at the top of my pants and pulled them down to my knees. My boxers came down with them. The whole time I was trying my best to wiggle away. "Stay still or I'll bring your brother into this!" I froze.

"Stay away from my brother!" I elbowed him in the shoulder and crawled away while he was temporarily stunned. "He has nothing to do with you anymore, and neither do I!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I grabbed the door knob.

"Dogs should listen to their masters." Roy snapped his fingers and a flame engulfed my hand. I let go and tried to put out the flame.

"Put it out! Put it out!" I yelled. I fell onto my knees and desperately tried to put out the flame. Roy finally let the flame go out and I was holding my burnt hand to my chest. "You sick saddest. Is this what Nii-san had to put up with all those years? All the bruises and burns were from you, not from the difficult assignments he had to handle."

"What are you talking about? Oh, you're Alphonse. Too bad, now that you know, there's nothing keeping me from going after you too." Roy smiled an evil smile and grabbed me by my hair. Since Ed is sleeping and you know now, you can take Ed's place."

"Let go of Al! He has nothing to do with this and you know that!" Ed was standing at the door, tired and pissed off. He walked over to Roy and yanked his hand away from me. "If I find you touching Al again, I'm going to personally kill you." Ed helped me up and walked out of the room sealing the door with alchemy.

"I'm so sorry Nii-san. I never though you had to do that. I just wanted to let you rest, but now I know all about it. I'm sorry you had to deal with that just to get my body back." Tears flooded my eyes and I buried my head in his chest.

"I chose to do what ever I could to help you. You never forced me to do this." Ed gently pushed me down on the couch and then sat beside me. "Roy should be stuck in there for awhile, but we should be leaving in a bit." Ed smiled a sad smile at me.

My hands rested near my exposed dick. My head drooped and I started to cry. "Why would he do that to you? He has no right. Can't he be fired for that?" I felt all my strength slowly seep away. I was tired, hungry, and confused.

"That's why I came back. I'm going to catch that saddest in the act and get him fired." Ed looked at me with love in his eyes. He pulled my boxers and pants up and kissed me on the cheek. "Let's find a hotel to check into. You can unwind then and hopefully you can forget what just happened."

"You'll stay with me when we check in, right? Why come back here after that?" I looked up into Ed's face searching for comfort, for answers. He smiled a soft, sad smile and picked me up, princess style.

"Why did you make me look like you?" Ed opened the other door with his back and started to walk through the halls of Central. "I didn't ask you to go in my place, nor did I want to wake up in Central listening to that pedophile trying to rape you."

"You've been working so hard lately. Seeing you sleep peacefully made me want to let you rest a bit." I shut my eyes and enjoyed the sounds and smells around me. "I think I might fall asleep soon. Promise me you'll stay with me until I wake up again."

"I'll be right by you until you wake up. Do you want a two or one bed suit?" Ed's voice sounded like it was getting further and further away.

"One bed please. Make sure their tub is fair sized, okay?" I sleepily said. I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up I was laying in a hotel room with no cloths on. Ed was holding me on his bare lap. He was hugging me and crying softly. His warm tears ran down my back as he clung to me. I brought my hand up to Ed's face and whispered to him. "There's no need to cry."

Ed looked up at me and hugged me closer to him. "I'm sorry Al. I wanted to make your first time comfortable and what you wanted it to be. I wanted your first time to make you see sex as a good thing, not something to fear. But then that saddest had to rape you. I'm so sorry Al!"

"It's okay Nii-san. He didn't get to me. I'm still yours for the taking." Ed cried even harder then before.

(To be continued…)

Al: Why the hell are we nude?

Ed: Why am I acting mentally dumb?

Al: WHY ARE WE NUDE!


	5. Chapter 5

NOT THAT KIND OF LOVE Chapter 5

"It's okay Nii-san. He didn't get to me. I'm still yours for the taking." Ed cried even harder then before.

"Al! You're not an object for someone to just manipulate to their own whim. You're a human! You're my brother." Ed was hugging me a little too tight and it started to hurt. His automail arm was pinching my skin and my body was not used to being treated roughly yet.

"Nii-san, you're starting to hurt me." Ed loosened his grip and looked at my face. "You can hug me a little tighter." I felt bad for saying that to Ed when he was so emotionally unstable. I nestled my head in his chest and smiled.

"Al, you're too nice to me. I treat you horribly, put you in that armor, almost got you raped, and you still love me with all your heart." Ed tightened his grip just enough to feel comfortable, but not hurt. "How could you be so naïve? You should stay away form people who hurt you, not love them."

"There's a difference between love and hate. Some times the person you love will hurt you, but most of the time they do it out of love for you. I cause you pain all the time, and you still love me.

"You know, for a couple of guys, we have way too many touchy emotional moments. Stop acting so much like a girl and we won't have so many pain-in-the-ass moments like these." Ed forced a smile on his face and held me close to his chest.

"I'm not acting like a girl. A girl would be the one crying and saying sorry over and over again, like you!" I wiggled a bit, but was held firmly in Edward's arms the whole time. "Achoo!"

"Oh crap! I forgot your body isn't as immune to the cold as mine." Ed quickly let go of me and grabbed for the blanket on the end of the bed.

I caught his arm in the act. "I don't need a blanket. All I need is you." I wrapped Ed's arm around my chest again and rested my head on his chest. I still felt cold, but I wanted Ed to hug me just a little longer. "I hope this moment never has to end."

"I know! How about I draw the bath and we can warm up in there?" Ed let go of me and walked into the bathroom. I shot up and ran after him. He was already filling the tub with warm water. I walked in after him and he quickly pecked me on the cheek. "This way we can wash up and stay warm together."

I stood there, naked, cold, and deeply in love with my brother. None of those things seemed to bother me though. If anything, they just made me happy to have Edward as a brother. "I want to go in first this time!" I laughed and jumped into the well sized tub before Ed could object. "Hot! It's hot!"

"Al! Why the hell did you jump into a scalding hot tub?" Ed grabbed at me to help pull me out. He loved hot baths, but I couldn't stand the heat so well since I turned human. Because of that, Ed started taking colder baths with me. I hated that he had to give up so much for me, so I was going to force myself to get used to hot baths again.

"Come on, join me Nii-san." I grabbed his hand that was trying to get me out of the scalding water and pulled him in. He made a huge splash and fell right in front of me. He quickly straitened himself out and was left sitting on my lap. "I was kidding. It's not that hot." It was hotter that I could imagine, but I was doing this for Ed.

I wrapped my arms around Ed's muscular body and rested my head on his shoulder. "Nii-san, why don't you want to make me yours? I love you, and you say you love me. Now you just hug me and say nice things, but you don't take any actions."

"I do love you, Al. I just want to take it slow and make sure you're ready for sex. It's a big deal and I want you to enjoy it." Ed sighed and held onto my arms. "We've been going so fast, that we never went on a date."

"Why would we need to go on a date? We already know just about everything about each other. Going on a date is pointless." I took my arms away from his grip and cocked my head to look at him in his golden eyes.

"Dates are fun. We can go any where you want, do anything you want. It's just a day on the town. We get to have fun and enjoy being with each other." Ed shifted a little and looked at me.

"Why not do things you want to do? Why do we have to do things I want to do?"

"We'll be doing things that both of us want to do. We can eat ice cream, go to some fun places, and enjoy ourselves." Ed smiled.

"Can we have sex? I want to have sex and you said on a date we can do what I want to do." I tightly hugged Ed again. I wanted to just melt at his touch. It seamed that he wanted me more as a giant stuff animal then as a lover.

"Why do you want to have sex so badly? There are so many more things to do."

"I don't just want sex. I want to have sex with you! If you're so worried about my first time being enjoyable, then make sure my first time is with you." I held Ed's bare body to my naked chest as tightly as I could.

"I want to have sex with you too, but I want to make sure you're mentally and physically ready. Once I'm certain you're ready, I'll have sex with you." Ed was trying to reason with me in a calm voice.

"Well what if Roy had raped me back there! You would feel like crap for not being able to make my first time enjoyable, and I would have had sex with a saddest pedophile! You can't keep pushing me away like this! Life is unpredictable and you never can know what will happen!" I wanted to yell some sense into him.

Ed opened his mouth to yell at me, then he shut it and went quiet. His head dropped. "If Roy had raped you…" Ed scrunched his eyes shut and slammed his head into his palms.

I smacked Ed upside the head. "Stop crying over something that didn't happen! Listen to me. Roy didn't rape me. I want to have sex with you. Be a man and have sex with your little brother."

Ed opened his mouth to try and talk me out of having sex with him, but I kissed him before he could say anything. The kiss was intense and hot. I moved my arms up and down his chest, and slowly moved towards his dick. "I don't want to do this now, Al." Ed finally said while I had to take a breath.

"Too bad. I want to have sex and I'm not going to let a perfect opportunity like this slip away like you usually do!" I kissed him again, taking dominance, and started to stroke his half hard cock. Our kisses gradually got wetter and sloppier.

Ed had turned so his whole body was facing me. His length was quickly hardening under my touch. I moved my mouth down to his chest. I wanted to taste my Nii-san again. His delicious nipples were already standing up.

"Al, please stop this." Ed moaned a little while I sucked and licked his nipples.

"I told you, I want to have sex and I'm not giving you the choice." I hated having to disregard Ed like that, but I knew that both of us would eventually be experiencing something very pleasurable. I kept stroking Ed's dick with my left hand while my mouth attacked his bare, wet chest.

Ed started to thrash around a little bit. I held him close to me with my right arm. "Stop it, Al!" I moved my head down Edward's warm, wet body. I got to his hard heat and looked at it. It was very hard and almost fully erect.

I put my mouth around it. It still tasted delicious. He still tasted great. "You know, you taste so good. Why do you keep me from enjoying this?" I started to lick and lap at his dick. I fit it into my mouth and started to suck. As I got used to it more, I went deeper and deeper. Ed tried to resist the urge to thrust into my mouth, but it didn't work so well.

"I said, stop it Al!" Ed yelled at me and pushed me away from him. "I told you I'm not going to do this with you right now!" Edward stood up and got out of the bathtub. He grabbed a towel and slammed the door as he walked into the bedroom.

"I do so much for you, but you can't do this for me? I'm sitting in boiling water right now just to make you happy!" I yelled at the door hoping that Ed would come back in and face me. He didn't. I just heard the door to the hallway open and slam shut.

I sat in the hot water pouting. I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my head on them. I ended up crying my self to sleep in the hot bath.

I woke up around five hours later. The sun had set and the room was completely dark. The water was freezing cold. I climbed out of the tub and fell onto the floor while looking for a towel to dry off with. I found one laying on the floor and I put my head in it. I started to cry again.

Just the fact that Ed had not woken me up or taken care of me showed that he was either still mad at me, or that he hadn't returned from where ever he went. I sat up and covered myself with the towel. I went into the bedroom and looked at the empty bed.

A horrible thought popped into my head just then. What if Roy caught Ed while he was out? I put on my pants and grabbed Ed's under coat. I ran to the central building which was pretty far away from the hotel. The building was empty and dark since it was long after work hours. I snuck around to the back and looked for the window that showed into Roy's office.

A single light lit up a room inside the building. Sure enough, it was the one in Roy's office. I crawled up to the window and sat under it to listen in. It was mostly quiet, then I heard a faint yelp.

"I told you to be quite." Roy's muffled voice said from inside the office. Then there was a loud smacking sound and the yell was even louder this time.

I chanced a peek through the window. I saw Edward up against a wall yelling as Roy abused him sexually.

I ducked down. My eyes were wide and I was shaking. Why was Ed with the colonel in the first place?" I ran to the side of the building and cowered by the wall.

"I can't leave Ed. He helped me when Roy was about to rape me. What if he's doing this because he wants sex with Mustang and not me?" I shivered a little.

I clapped my hands together and used alchemy to create a hole in the building. With any luck Roy was too distracted to have noticed. I walked down the hall quickly, but quietly. I stopped just out side the office and listened in. Roy was still busy sexually abusing Ed.

After taking a quick breath I slammed the door open. "What the hell do you think you're doing to my brother?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I ran over to the stunned Ed and ripped him away from Roy. Mustang was furious, while Ed's face was bright red and drenched in sweat.

"Stop interfering!" Mustang spun on me and snapped his fingers together. I had used alchemy and created a huge wall to protect me and Ed from the flame.

"Ed, grab your cloths. We're getting out of here." As Ed grabbed the cloths that were in a pile near the wall, Roy had blasted down my wall. I went to create another one, but Roy had used his flames on me before I could do anything. "Damn." I fought through the pain and created a stronger wall.

Ed had on his coat by now, so I grabbed his arm and led him out of the room. He quickly grabbed something sitting on a file cabinet and pressed a button. Once we were outside and I had sealed the hole, I let Edward put on the rest of his cloths.

"Are you okay? Why didn't you call me? I could have come to help you if you were in trouble. You could have done something, right? Why did you just let him do that to you?" I couldn't calm down.

"I'm sorry. I had to do this. This is the only reason I agreed to come back to Central." Ed finished pulling on his pants and was looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"So you don't love me enough to do anything with me, but you let that saddest pedophile have sex with you. Why did you lead me on like this? You played with my feelings for you, and now you just tore my heart in two."

"I didn't do this to hurt you. I wanted to bust that pompous jerk and get him fired and arrested. I caught the whole thing on video, see?" Ed extended a hand that held a small camera in it. I reached for it, but as soon as my fingers met Ed's skin he flinched and took his hand away.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to look at the camera real quick." I looked at Ed calmly, but he was shaking and held his hand to his chest.

"No, I should be the one apologizing. This must have been hard to see. I never intended for you to come find me and take me out of there. I left you sad and mad at me hoping that you wouldn't come looking for me. I'm sorry." Ed kept his arm close to his chest and kept his eyes scrunched together.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm sad that you would do this to yourself. I'm sorry you flinch when I touch you now."

"I… I'm not trying to flinch away from you. I like your touch, it's soft and gentle." Ed took his right arm and grabbed my wrist. He placed my hand on his exposed chest. His shirt was still on the ground since he neglected to put it on. The moment my hand brushed up against his skin, he flinched. He kept my hand on his chest and opened one eye to look me in the face. "I'll make sure I get used to your touch again."

"Nii-san, you're shaking. Stop pushing yourself so hard!" I tried to take my hand away, but his automail arm didn't budge.

"Al, please understand. I want to feel your touch, now more then ever." Ed moved my hand up and down his chest a little. He continued to flinch and shake, but his face still slowly became bright red.

"Are you feeling alright? We should get you back to the hotel to warm up and wash off." I started to get up, but Ed pulled me back down.

"I'm feeling fine. In fact, I'm feeling so good that my body is starting to react to your gentle touch." It was true, the more my hand stroked Edward's chest, the redder his face became. Both of his nipples were standing straight up and he was sweating a little bit.

Ed quickly let go of my hand and hugged me. He squeezed me tightly and whispered in my ear, "I want you, Al." He laid back onto the ground and pulled me down with him. My head was being held to his bare chest.

"I want you too, but we shouldn't stay here. That freak may come find us at any minute." I tried to beak away from Ed's grip, but I was unsuccessful. I finally stood up while holding Edward princess style, like he usually did for me. He let go of my head, but still clung to my neck.

"Promise me something, Al." Ed was slowly loosening his grip, and sounded slightly sleepy and depressed. "Even knowing that your brother had had sex many times with that pedophile, would you still want me?"

"Of course I still want you. I promise that no matter what, I'll always want you. I want your fist time having sex to be with me. I don't count rape as sex, so you still haven't had your fist time yet either." I stopped walking to readjust Ed, but he told me to put him down and let him walk a little.

"If you're up to it, our first time can be tonight?" Ed leaned his head on my shoulder and clung to my left arm. We walked like that all the way back to the hotel. I left the question unanswered.

As soon as we were back in the hotel room, Ed started to strip off his cloths. I slid out of Ed's shirt and placed it where I found it. As I reached for our boxers, Ed hugged me from behind. "You never answered my question. Do you want to make tonight our first time?"

"Wouldn't you rather take a bath and wash off after that ordeal? I can go run the bath water so it's nice and hot for you." I broke away from Edward and went into the bathroom. I drained the cold water and poured in very hot water. "The baths almost ready for you, Nii-san."

"Why don't you wash up with me? You must be drenched in sweat." As Ed said this, he unbuttoned my pants and started to slide them off. His chest was against my back and his length started to rub slightly against my ass. His hands were already attacking my sensitive nipples.

I was already pretty hard, and Ed was just making my body react even more to him. I turned around and kissed him intensely on the lips while my hands went further down and rubbed at his hard dick.

(To be continued…)

Al: I'm a rapist, Roy's a rapist, Ed's a rapist… Who doesn't molest people in this fanfic?

Ed: I'M NOT A RAPIST!

Al: Yes you are, you're just sly about it. Look at that.

Ed: …I'm not a rapist…


	6. Chapter 6

NOT THAT KIND OF LOVE Chapter 6

I was already pretty hard, and Ed was just making my body react even more to him. I turned around and kissed him intensely on the lips while my hands went further down and rubbed at his hard dick.

Ed broke the kiss and lifted three fingers to my lips. I seductively took them into my mouth and slid my tongue around them making sure to soak every inch of them. I savored the taste of Ed's salty skin on my tongue and the feel of his cold automail pulling off the boxers on my hips. I opened my mouth with a loud pop.

Nii-san trailed his wet fingers down my chest, pausing to toy with my nipples and make me moan his name. His fingers rested at my entrance. "Just relax, and this will feel good" Edward said as he gently slid in his index finger. I gave a low pained grunt then a loud moan as he nipped at my collar bone and licked at the bruise.

I threw my arms around his neck and let him push a second finger inside me and make scissor motions to prepare me. My eyes were spinning with pleasure and my face was colored like a ripe apple. I looked over Ed's skin and hugged him even closer to my chest. I gave a noisy moan as he hooked his fingers and rammed into my prostate. My eyes glazed over and I felt nothing but pleasure.

When my sight came back, I saw a small red dot on Nii-san's human shoulder. Before I could completely figure out what it was, Ed slid the third finger into me and I gave another pained groan fallowed by a long loud moan of Ed's name as he nipped and licked at my collar bone and right nipple.

Nii-san hooked his fingers again and my sight went fuzzy as a wave of pleasure rushed through my body. I gave out a breathy moan and grasped Edward's neck as tightly as I could without choking him. "I'm going to take out my fingers and come inside now, okay?" Ed whispered into my ear as he began to slide out all three of his fingers. I nodded against his neck and swallowed a large lump in my throat.

I found myself focusing on the red dot on Ed's left shoulder again as he positioned my hips for his entrance. He kissed me on my jaw line and put his length to my entrance. "Just bare with the pain for a second." He whispered into my ear. I bit my lip and awaited Ed's length to pierce into me.

I gave a load yelp as he buried himself inside me. Tears formed in my eyes as the pain rushed through every nerve of my body. I shivered in Ed's embrace and tried to loosen up so I could adjust quicker.

After taking a few seconds to let the burning pain dwindle down to a faint buzz, I started to rock my hips down onto Ed. He quickly responded to my motions by slipping further into me, and sliding back down. He was considerate and started off at an easy going pace.

"Harder Nii-san, do it harder." I begged as I clutched his chest to mine and let the sensation over whelm me. His soothing hot breath on my neck and the increase of speed exhilarated my every sense.

He thrusted into me and hit the group of nerves inside of me. I gave a long moan and rocked back into his thrusts as he sped up even more. His face flushed and his body was covered in sweat. He grabbed my throbbing dick and stroked it in time with his thrusts. He slid his thumb through the slit every time his hand slid up my pulsing length.

I met every one of his thrusts and helped him ram into my prostate time and time again. Tears of joy and love built up as I neared my climax. Ed was hard at work thrusting and stroking trying to get me to my climax.

"Ed… ah… Ed I'm going to…" I huffed out between moans. The need to orgasm built inside of me. I grasped Ed tightly to my bare body.

"Don't come yet." Ed said as he rammed into my prostate. I let out a loud moan into his ear as my sight went completely blurred and the sounds and movements swirled into nothingness for a few seconds.

Ed grunted out something inaudible to me. White hot seed spewed out into me. With the strange feeling of liquid inside of me and the thrust into my prostate I was pushed over the edge. I spilled my cum all over Nii-san's left hand and his stomach. The entire time we came, we moaned out each other's name.

Ed collapsed on the floor and I fell on top of him. We were both panting heavily and were covered in sweat and cum. The hot air in the room was some what hard to breath in after having just had sex. A smile crossed my face.

"Nii-san, do you realize we just had sex with each other for the first time?" I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. He though for a second before answering me.

"Yeah, I guess that's right." Ed let out a heavy sigh. "There goes the idea of taking it slow." We both smiled at the statement.

"I think I would like to wash up. At least when I get the strength to move again." I said sleepily into his chest. His patterned soft breaths sounded like a love song for only my ears to hear.

"You're done already?" Ed joked as half lidded eyes stared blankly into the ceiling. "A hot bath sounds good right now."

I climbed off of him and checked the water in the tub. It was still very hot. I climbed in and looked over at Ed. He looked back at me, gave a loud sigh and pulled himself off the floor. He walked over to the tub, placed a soft kiss on my forehead and climbed in with me. We both just sat in the hot water resting and soaking for a while.

"It's hard to believe that just a few weeks ago, you were having a hard time moving and doing simple things." Ed said as he lathered himself with soap. He splashed some water on his tanned skin and started to hand the cloth and soap to me. He paused and took it away before I could grab it. "Why don't we put your strength to the test?" He said mischievously.

Before I could ask what he was up to, he grabbed my dick and started to stroke it. He nipped along my neck and his automail hand toyed with my nipples. I was moaning in pleasure in seconds. The stimulations were having immediate effect on me, and I was soon hard again.

"Ed… what are you doing?" I gasped as his human hand slid down my growing erection and caressed my balls. Sweat formed on my body and the pulsing sensation of sexual need grew. I tossed my head back into Ed's chest and let his hands explore my body.

Nii-san was smiling that seldom seen smile. His pace grew faster when my lust filled eyes met his molten gold ones. A bit of saliva escaped my mouth as the stimulation brought me close to my second orgasm.

Suddenly the onslaught of strokes, nips, and licks stopped. Ed took his hands away from my throbbing length and held my hands to keep me from pleasuring myself. "What are you doing!" I almost yelled.

"What, can't your older brother hear you beg for attention from him?" Ed said into my ear with a playful hint of sexual favor.

"Ed, please finish me off." I squeaked as the lack of attention started to put a strain on my body. I started to thrust my hips upward trying to get some kind of friction to comfort me. The water splashed around inside the tub, and some even leaked onto the floor. He held onto my wrists tightly and pinned my legs down by putting his automail leg over them.

"Beg harder." He whispered into my ear. His hot breath only helped to remind me of what I just lost. I pushed against Ed's muscled chest, but that did nothing to help.

"Please, Ed, stroke me." I said quietly as my throbbing erection twitched. I tried desperately to thrust into the air again, but it didn't help. Ed's hands let go of my wrists and started to gently rub my arms. The sensation only irritated my pulsing length even more.

"You might want to try being specific." He whispered into my ear again as his hands continued to rub my arms. He hummed into my ear as he felt me squirm uncomfortably.

"Please, Ed, ru- rub my cock." I said as my face flushed from embarrassment. Asking sexual favors from him just felt strange. His hands trailed from my arms, up over my shoulders, down my chest, across my stomach, through my brunette curls, to my twitching erection.

His human hand gripped my throbbing erection and stroked gently up and down my length. I writhed against his tanned muscles as his hand slowly stroked me. The stimulation only worsened the need to orgasm, but the lack of speed and pressure sent irritated pulses through my nerves.

"Harder Ed, stroke me harder and faster." Tears welled up in my eyes as my vision blurred. Ed immediately started to stroke harder and faster. I faintly felt a metal finger make circles around my entrance. He would press into it a little then circle it again. This kept happening as he stroked and I grew closer to my orgasm.

Edward bit at my ear and licked along my jaw line. He trailed his tongue down my throat and nipped at the base of it. I inhaled sharply. I felt him smirk against my skin. My breathing became more frantic and lust filled.

"Come… Come inside me." I said between moans of pleasure. Two of Nii-san's metallic fingers pierced into me. I jumped from the pain, but was high on pleasure in seconds. Ed's quick paced thrusts and strokes coupled by his teeth running against my skin marking me created a whirlwind of pleasure that engulfed me.

I threw my head back against Ed and arched my back as I came. My white seed poured over Ed's hand into the tub. I fell against Ed's chest and breathed heavily for a long while. He smirked down at me and took my lips in a passionate kiss.

Nii-San grabbed the soap and washcloth and lathered me up. He splashed some water on me to wash off the soap. Edward picked me up, princess style, and hoisted me out of the tub. "I think I hit my limit for today." I sleepily said. I was disappointed that we couldn't do much more for tonight.

Ed wrapped me up in a towel and dried me off. He left me sitting on the floor wrapped in a wet white towel as he dried himself off with the extra towel. He tossed it on the floor and picked me up, leaving my towel on the floor as well, and carried me to the bed. He laid down under the covers next to me and ran his hand through my wet brunette hair.

"I love you, Alphonse." He said as he drearily combed his fingers though my hair. I snuggled close to him.

"I know. I love you too." We sat in the comfortable silence for a long while. Edward kept running his fingers through my hair while whispering sweat nothings in my ear. I kept close to his bare body and sleepily replied with my own words of love. I quickly found myself dead asleep.

That morning I awoke to Edward stirring about. He was whispering to himself about where his shirt might have ended up last night. I opened my eyes and saw a half dressed Ed walk around the room like a frustrated mouse who smelled cheese, but could not find it.

"Your shirt is in the closet. I hung it up last night with a few other things." I said sleepily. I forced my self out of the bed and grabbed his shirt from the hotel closet. He walked over to me and gave me a good morning peck on the lips.

"I didn't want to wake you yet." He held my bare hips and pulled me closer to him. I turned around and helped him put his shirt on as I gave him a your-not-that-quiet look.

"That's weird; I've been getting up before you lately." I replayed the events of last night in my mind then came to the conclusion that I was just more exhausted then usual. "Why are you getting dressed this early?"

"I was going to go to town and buy a bouquet, or breakfast, or something romantic for you." He said as he turned away from me and looked around for his wallet. "I thought it'd be nice to wake up to a romantic gesture. I can't think of a better way to start off a date." By now he was getting slightly embarrassed and a red tint colored his cheeks.

"A date?" I asked. I faintly remembered him saying something about a date yesterday, but all the details were fuzzy from just waking up.

Ed turned around to face me. He held out my cloths to me. "Yeah, I though it was time for us to have our first date. This week seems to be full of first for us." He smiled at me awkwardly for a moment. I grabbed my cloths and started to pull my shirt on. Ed told me to sit down on the bed. He helped me put my pants on while I struggled to find the head hole in my shirt.

Once I was finally dressed and I put my hair back in a pony tail, we went out on our first date. Ed took my hand in his and guided me around Central like he had lived there his whole life. Our first stop was a small café that served breakfast. When we entered the little shop, a bell rang to alert the waitress that we were there.

Ed pulled the chair out from one of the wooden tables and pushed me in before taking his seat across from me. The waitress skated over to our table from the kitchen in a matter of seconds. The squirrelly haired girl zoomed past us and right into the wall. The brunette fell to the floor with a recognizable 'ouch'.

I looked over my shoulder at the waitress who had fallen to the floor. "Sheska?" The girl immediately looked over at me while trying to get up off the floor. I could recognize those big glasses anywhere. I bolted up and ran to her aid with Ed in tow. We helped her back onto her feet.

"Ed, Al, what are you guys doing back in Central?" Sheska finally balanced on her feet and looked us over. "OH MY GOD! AL!" She wrapped me in her arms so fast that she almost lost her balance again. "When did this happen?" She started to loose her footing in her skates and fell to the floor, bringing me down with her.

"About two months ago by now, I guess." She finally let go of me and we where both helped to our feet by Edward. "When did you start working here? Thought you had a job for life with colonel Hu… er… the records department."

"When the corruption was outed and you guys took out the Further, things were shift around so much I was eventually told not to work there anymore." She looked away and pouted a bit. "Luckily my aunt Jizzel owns this little café and said I could work here until I find a new job." Sheska carefully lead us back to our table and handed us slightly crumpled menus. "So what will it be today, sirs?" She said in a business like manner.

"Think we can start off with some coffee?" Ed asked. Sheska scribbled out our order for coffee and skated away into the kitchen. Despite her earlier fall from grace, she skated around like a pro.

"Uh, Ed. I'm not sure I want to have coffee. I've never tried it, and I don't exactly need it." I said nervously. I had seen Ed slowly grow to not only like, but need coffee over the years, but I myself didn't quite like the effect it had on people. A gross brown drink that could energize people wasn't exactly what I called good.

"Come on, Al. Just try it, if you don't like it you don't have to drink it." Ed reached over and squeezed my hand gently. I looked at his hand and gave a loud sigh.

"Fine, I'll try it." I looked over the menu for a bit before adding, "But you have to try a strawberry cheese cake." Ed never wanted to try sweet cakes or girly fruit before. I thought it tasted good, from what I remembered from childhood, but he wouldn't hear of it. Ed looked at me, obviously annoyed, but nodded his head.

"Equivalent exchange huh? Can't believe we still use that rule." Ed smiled to himself and seemed lost in thought until Sheska brought out our coffee. She set down two large mugs of brown water and a small bowl of sugar. She smiled at me then asked Ed if we were ready to order.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. I'll have an omelet with no onions or peppers." He smiled up at the brunette and handed her the menu. "What about you, Al?"

"I'll have a stack of blueberry pancakes, and two slices of strawberry cheesecake for desert. Ed will have his omelets with no alterations." I said and gave Ed an annoyed glance. "He already has an unbalanced diet." I whispered under my breath to Sheska.

"Oh come on. I eat well enough." Ed complained. I sent Sheska on her way with the order while Ed pouted a bit. "I've been good with my food. I've even drank a glass of milk for you."

"That was two weeks ago." I retorted. We sat in silence until our food arrived. Before we got the chance to dig into our tantalizing food, Sheska blindsided us with question after question.

"Are you working, Ed? How have you been, Al? Where are you guys staying? How is Winry doing? Will you come back to Central often?" Sheska didn't even bother to take a breath in between her sentences as she rattled off question after question.

"Not right now. Al's been doing great with getting back to normal. We're staying at our old house that we used to live in. Winry is doing great and wants to visit you soon. We don't think we'll come around to Central too often, but we'll come here occasionally.

"Have either of you two found a girlfriend yet?" she asked.

I grew quiet and felt my face go red. I looked away from Sheska and out the café window. I could feel Ed tense up a little too, then he did something I never thought he would do.

Ed grabbed me by my shoulder and pulled me next to him. He smiled happily up at Sheska and proclaimed proudly, "We're a couple now. This is actually our first date." I felt my face go red and a small bead of sweat ran down my face. This was the first time Ed told anyone we were going out.

(To be continued…)

Al: I just realized, you still have your automail arm and leg while I'm back to whole.

Ed: Yeah, and?

Al: Don't we need to go on some kind of epic quest to find a way to get your arm back to

normal?

Ed: Naw, the author couldn't possibly have time to invent that long of a story. Or the

brain for it.

Me: I have no life and a brain full of fantasy. (smiles evilly)

Kiomi: DISCLAIMER: the author is just too lazy and dumb to think of that sort of story,

don't hold your breath. The story shall stay on track and proceed with no extra

stuff.


	7. Chapter 7

NOT THAT KIND OF LOVE Chapter 7

Ed grabbed me by my shoulder and pulled me next to him. He smiled happily up at Sheska and proclaimed proudly, "We're a couple now. This is actually our first date." I felt my face go red and a small bead of sweat ran down my face. This was the first time Ed told anyone we were going out.

"WHA…!" Sheska blurted out as she fell to the floor for the third time that day. I saw her face go almost as red as mine. She suddenly seemed frazzled by our very presence and bolted into the kitchen as best she could while trying to get her footing back. She popped her head out long enough to say, "Sorry for disturbing you."

I stared after her while a feeling of embarrassment and guilt filled my gut. I didn't want our friend to run away from us just because we were together. I stopped to think about it from her point of view. She was raised in an environment where guys liked girls. Me and Ed were not only two boys, but we were also brothers. It must have been as awkward for her as it was for me to hear Edward say that.

"Now we can get back to our date." Ed said as he watched two pairs of eyes disappear behind the kitchen wall after looking intensely at us. Ed shook my shoulder gently as if to say everything was fine then picked up his fork and dug into his omelet. To his dismay Sheska had listened to me and put the vegetables in the omelet. "This is gross." He said to himself and frowned.

"Fine, since this is supposed to be a great day for us both, just take the things you don't want to eat out." I sighed and gave into my pouting older brother. He happily picked through the fluffy egg and took out all the pieces he didn't want to eat. The perfectly cooked, slightly covered in egg, onions almost called my name from Ed's plate. I couldn't resist wanting a bite of them. "Ed, think I can have what you don't?" I asked.

"Huh? Sure, Al" He shoveled some of the rejected food onto his fork and lifted it to my mouth. "Say aw." He instructed. I opened my mouth and waited for the yummy food to land on my tongue. I felt Ed's lips press up against mine and he took full advantage of my open mouth. His tongue quickly explored my mouth and in seconds I was moaning really softly into his kiss. I thought I heard Sheska and the other girl in the kitchen gasp, but I was too caught up in the sensation of Ed to care.

Ed finally pulled away and dumped the egg covered food into my mouth. I chewed at it absent-mindedly. Ed went back to picking vegetables out of his omelet. I swallowed the delicious food then started on my plate.

The blueberry pancakes weren't nearly as good as I remembered pancakes were. Then again, I didn't usually eat them after being kissed by Ed. After a few minutes, Ed and I were ready for desert. Sheska placed the Strawberry cheesecake in front of Ed and me.

Ed looked at the strange desert with disgust in his eyes. He loathed everything about that cake, from its color to its name. He gulped down a mouth full of air and looked up at me.

I scooped some up in my fork, stabbed the strawberry on the top, and told Ed, "Say aw." He forced his mouth open and waited for the cake. I used the very tip of the strawberry to trace around his lips before I pushed it inside his mouth. He chewed it and swallowed before looking at the cake and reconsidered its worth.

"You know, it doesn't taste too bad." He smiled slightly to himself, then at me. "Can I have some more?" I sighed, but proceeded to feed my entire cake to Ed.

While Ed basked in the glory of the delicious cake, I stole two bites from his cake. He finally caught me in the act of taking my third bite. He pecked me on the cheek and stole my fork in one swift move. He started to feed me his cake like I had just done for him. Just before he stuck an extra large piece with the strawberry skewered on the fork into my mouth, Sheska's friend shouted "Just kiss him already!" from the kitchen.

I felt my face go slightly red. Ed decided to take her advice and dive in for a kiss. He took his sweet time exploring my mouth, making me moan, and sliding his tongue over my bottom lip. My mind started to run wild. I wanted desperately for Ed to throw me on top of the table and make love to me right there. Finally Ed parted our lips and left me alone with my own dirty thoughts and a red face.

I tasted the sweet cake before I noticed Ed placing the last large bite into my mouth. I swallowed it in a shocked daydream sort of way. I noticed a pool of nose blood leaking out from the kitchen. Both of the girls were as still as wooden planks and as red as Ed's coat.

Ed stood up and helped me out of my chair. He left money and a tip on the table and led me out of the little café. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the two girls turn and look at each other and again at us before I was pulled out the door.

"So, where to now?" Ed asked as we meandered down the sidewalks of Central. I looked around and noticed that there was a new bakery where an old antique shop had been last time we were there.

"Why don't we walk around and look at the shops for awhile." I suggested. I wanted to find out what all changed in Central since last time I was here. "It's about time I got some cloths of my own. We could go shopping for some cloths."

Ed looked at me. He took in the sight of me wearing his oversized inner jacket that I sewed up to fit me, and the fact that his old pants were just a little too loose and long for me. "Yeah, you could use some new cloths. Why don't we buy gifts for aunty Panako and Winry while we're at it?"

I looked down at the sidewalk in silence for awhile as the event from a few days ago buzzed in my head. I gulped down a mouthful of air then looked up at Ed and nodded in agreement.

After passing a few old shops, we went into a shop that sold mainly teenage boy's clothing. I started to browse and Ed just stood near me not taking much interest in the cloths around him. The only time he spoke in the shop was when he found a very torn up looking shirt and said I should model it for him. I refused him flatly and dragged him out of the store before any nosey women could make a scene of it.

A few shops later, we went into one that sold cloths for both men and women. The cloths seemed exotic. I found a few shirts with weird designs and sayings from some comics I had never heard of. I like most of them and bought them.

"Al, you gotta see this shirt." Ed said suddenly. I spun around in the store and read the black shirt with red letters printed on it. The shirt said, 'Praise the sun God Leo'. I almost doubled over laughing at the shirt.

"I kinda wish I could here Cornello say that." I said as I wiped a tear from my eye.

"Yeah, I wonder how many people would crap kittens." Ed said while he chuckled a bit.

I frowned, then teased Ed by saying, "You know, we would just have to take in lots of cute cats if that happened. Our house would be filled with sweet kittens." I smiled to myself as I thought of our house being filled with lots of cats.

"Ya know we might be able to adopt a kitten now that we have a home." Ed pulled out a long black dress that looked like it was half maid outfit, half a little girl's dress. "You could get one kitten, and I could get a little puppy."

"I thought that you didn't like dogs ever since you met Alexander. Why would you want to raise an animal that would grow to be bigger then you in our own home?" I laughed as I remembered the first time we went to Mr. Tucker's house and Ed was flattened by the huge dog. Ed went quiet for a long time.

We bought the cloths we found, including the weird looking dress Ed picked out earlier, and went on our way. Ed shifted all the bags he was carrying from his left hand, to his right. He cautiously reached out for my hand and grabbed it. When I noticed what he had done, I felt my face go red. He was nervous for a few seconds, then I squeezed his hand to let him know it was okay. We walked down the sidewalk hand in hand.

Ed pulled me down a street I had never seen before when we were in Central. When I asked him where it went, he told me to be patient and lead the way. After a few minutes, we were standing in front of a huge park. Kids were playing in the green grass, couples walked hand in hand down the dirt paths, and flowers grew everywhere I looked.

"I thought you would like to come to a place where it was lively and peaceful." Ed smiled and pulled me into the giant fantasy-like park. He randomly chose one trail for us to follow and walked close to me as we inched our way down the trail.

"How did you find this place?" I asked. Birds in the trees sang out songs as the clouds slowly blew across the sky. A slight breeze tickled the back of my neck and the sun shine warmed my skin.

"Gracia told me about it in a post card a long time ago. I thought I would save it for our first date."

"You mean you planned on our first date being in Central?" I asked puzzled. "Are you trying to act like you had this whole thing planned out?"

"Well, um, to be honest, I never actually thought we would go on a date here. It was just a , er, nice dream. It was dreams like this that kept me going even when I wanted to quit." I leaned my head on Ed's left shoulder and shut my eyes for a second as we walked along the trail.

"Is the reward as wonderful as you thought it would be?" I asked as we walked down the winding trail.

"Well, um, Its almost exactly like I pictured it. Sort of." Ed said as he shifted his gaze from me, to the trail, then to the sky. Ed's voice seemed to fluctuate in a way I didn't like.

"What do you mean by 'sort of'?" I stopped and looked at Ed.

"I-I need to go to the bathroom." Ed said and ran for the nearest bathroom, which was probably one fourth a mile from where we were standing. I ran after the blond lover who left me.

He ran into the dark green structure and slammed the door behind him. I took a few extra minutes to get there since I wasn't accustomed to running yet. I huffed and wheezed in front of the heavy light green door that Ed had gone through a minute before.

I took in the sights and sounds around while I caught my breath. I noticed that there was no one else anywhere near the bathroom. There was no one on the trail, or in the part of the park that we were in for that matter.

I shook off the strange fact and pushed open the heavy door. The inside of the facility was clean, and smelled like wild flowers. The floor was a dark moss green color, and the walls were painted like mountains on a rainy day. The lights, however, were dim and flickered. There were six stalls, all rather large for a public restroom.

"Ed, where are you?" I asked as I looked at the stalls. There was no one at the urinals, so he had to be in one of the stalls. I looked under the door of each stall for a sign of Ed.

It seemed that we were the only two in the restrooms as well, since Ed's boots were the only things that could be seen under any of the doors. I knocked on the stall. "Are you feeling okay?"

Ed seemed to groan in pain from behind the stall door. He didn't answer me.

"Ed, do you need anything? Some pain killers?" Ed was breathing heavily behind the door and groaned louder this time.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Ed panted heavily behind the door. This time, the groan sounded more like a moan. "Ed?"

I took hold of the door handle and swallowed a lump in my throat. "I'm coming in." I said hesitantly. I pulled the door open and saw Ed sitting on a toilet, masturbating.

I stood completely still, shocked to find my Nii-san, my lover, my blonde midget masturbating in a public bathroom. My face went as pale as a piece of paper. I slowly closed the door and backed away without saying anything, and without changing my blank expression.

I didn't know how to react to this kind of situation. Ed had run off, with out answering a question I had already forgotten, to jack off. Suddenly, I knew exactly what to say. "WHAT THE HELL!" I slammed open the stall door and face the sweat covered boy. "WHAT THE HELL!" I repeated in pure anger.

Ed looked at me with a lusty gaze. His piercing golden eyes met mine. A little string of saliva dripped from the corner of his lips. In an almost inaudible whisper, he said, "A-Al, I need you right now." He squeezed his eyes shut and doubled over. His hand went back to stroking his heat.

I gulped down a mouthful of air and knelt down in front of Ed. I held on to his human hand and forced him to stop stroking himself. He whimpered a little, but let me do what I was doing.

My tongue flicked out of my mouth and slid up his shaft. His dick was already soaked in precum and hand sweat. I didn't need to lubricate it anymore with my saliva. My pink tinted lips encircled the top of his length.

I took Ed into my mouth a little at a time. Ed squirmed and thrusted into my mouth. I grabbed him by the waist and held him still as I worked my way up and down. I tasted every salty flavor I could. Ed still tasted amazing.

Ed was squirming more and more as I slowly bobbed my head up and down. I finally gave into Nii-san, since he was near tears. I picked up my pace and slid my mouth up and down even faster. My tongue licked along the blue vein on the under side of his dick, then circled his head at the very top of my blowjob.

Ed was grasping the sides of the toilet. His knuckles were turning white. Ed moaned out my name loudly. His voice squeaked. He bucked up into my mouth. I sped up my pace. Ed practically yelled out my name as he hunched his back and came into my mouth. His white seed dripped from my mouth into his lap.

I stood up and swallowed his cum. It was salty, but seemed to have a slight after taste of pineapple, his favorite fruit. I went over to the faucets and washed my face and hands. By the time I was drying off, Ed was just standing up and putting his pants back on.

"Need some help?" I walked over to him and helped him zip up his pants and buckle his oversized belt. I helped him over to the sink and mopped up his sweat. After he had gotten his brain unscrambled, I looked him over. He seemed alright.

"What was that about?" I leaned against the heavy oddly colored door and waited for an explanation.

"I-I don't know. One minute I talking to you feeling fine, the next I'm sitting on a toilet hard as a rock." Ed looked down at the tiled floor. A line of worry skewered his good looks. "All of a sudden my body became hot, and my dick was growing, and something just felt very… off."

I frowned at Ed. "That wasn't the answer I was hoping to hear." I said absent mindedly.

"Well, that's what happened. I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!" Ed yelled defensively. He slumped down against the wall opposite me.

"I'm not saying that you're lying. I…I just wanted a different reason. I wanted…"

"To hear that I was done with you?" Ed said angrily.

"No, I wanted…"

"To hear that I was SICK?"

"No, I just… I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANTED TO HEAR!" I screamed at the highly defensive blonde yelling back up at me.

There was a long pause. Neither of us talked. I finally broke the silence. "Maybe, you should see a doctor." I almost whispered to myself.

"I really hope… that… this isn't… that serious." Ed said as he held back his tears.

I stared at Ed for a really long time. I saw his face slowly redden. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as a strange bulge in his pants pressed against the tight leather. His pink tinted lips parted as the need for air slowly crept over him. "A-Al, I think it's happening again." His eyes glazed over in lust as he spoke.

I quickly ran over to him and felt his face. He was as hot as the desert sands. I remembered something I saw last night and quickly tore off his jacket, under jacket, and shirt. There was a tiny dark red dot on his left shoulder. It was the same size as a wound left from a shot.

"Ed, did Roy do anything weird to you?" I asked as worry crept over me.

"What do you mean?" Ed said as his breathing picked up and his hips squirmed around next to my knees.

"Did Roy… shoot you up with anything?" I asked hesitantly, hoping this was all in my mind.

"Roy gave me a shot last night. He said it was to… um… enhance my performance… I think." Ed said as he slowly lost his train of thought. His dick's needs were winning out against his brain.

I stared at the red dot for a long time and soaked up the situation. I faced Ed and told him, "Ed, I think Roy might have given you something that erratically triggers your hormones."

To be continued…

Al: awesome, this means I'm gonna get more.

Ed: My body is acting weirdly and Roy shot me up with something and you're happy!

Al: Calm down, I'm sure the author already know how to get rid of the problem.

Me: um… I never know what's going to happen next. It just… Happens.

Ed: WHAT DO YOU MEAN! WILL I NEVER BE THE SAME?


	8. Chapter 8

NOT THAT KIND OF LOVE Chapter 8

I stared at the red dot for a long time and soaked up the situation. I faced Ed and told him, "Ed, I think Roy might have given you something that erratically triggers your hormones."

"That damned ba…bastered." Ed tried to say angrily, but failed as he gave out a slight groan. "Oh gate Al, this is horrible." Ed squeezed his eyes shut and doubled over on himself as his heat grew.

"Hold on just a minute." I said as I walked over to the light green door. I clapped my hands together and transmuted the door shut. I made my way back over to Ed's side and kneeled down. "I'll take care of you." I whispered seductively into his ear.

Ed shivered as I breathed a hot breath in his ear and told him I'd take care of him as long as it would take. My hands went to work taking off the belt and pants that I had just helped put on. My lips hovered just centimeters away from his. My forehead was pressed against Nii-san's.

Edward clutched my chest to his and took my lips as his. In this strange forced state of sexual need, Ed seemed to be more wild and beastly. He rolled me over and hovered above me. He licked from my ear down to my lips and took them in a bruising kiss. His hands went to work taking off my shirt and pants. I found myself helping him tear off the cloths.

He took his time tasting my neck, collar bone, and chest. A trail of saliva covered my sweat drenched skin. Tears welled up in my eyes from the intense need Ed created. Nii-san started to grind our naked erections against each other to create friction. A small string of saliva flowed freely from the corner of my lips as his hands held me to the floor and his mouth explored all the tastes I had to offer.

I balled my hands into fists and groaned at the intense need to feel him inside of me. Ed took both of our hardened members in his hand and stroked them quickly as he continued to grind his hips into mine. I let out a loud squeak of approval between my gulps of air.

Ed nipped the skin on my throat and used his automail hand to circle the ring of muscles on my rear. The stimulation was wild and my head spun with pleasure. I didn't notice that Edward had slipped one of his fingers inside me until he stated twisting it and pushing it in and pulling it out slightly.

"Oh gate Ed, I want it deeper. I want you in me." I practically screamed out. Ed replied with a nip and a lick of my collar bone. He continued to play with me and drag my voice out in every possible manner he could come up with. His finger never ventured any deeper then the tip, to my luck I suppose. The cool metal only stretched out my ass hole.

Ed's multiple attacks of sexual adventuring slowed as he readied me for his entrance. His finger specifically pulled and tugged at my ass hole and his hand was slicking himself up with our combined pre-cum.

While Ed slowed his pace and prepped me, I took advantage of my slightly cleared mind to take a good look at the man I called brother and boyfriend. His long golden hair spilled messily out from his braid. His tanned scared body shined in the dull light due to the fine sheen of sweat that covered ever centimeter of his well kept being. His pulsing dick twitched slightly from the anticipation of coming inside of me. His automail stuck out like a sore thumb, glistening in the light in a dull grey color. I knew there were multiple gears spinning, but I couldn't hear them over my own loud moans.

Edward's touch brought me back to the situation at hand. His hands were lifting and spreading my legs for easier access. I quickly helped him by spreading my pale legs to grant Ed complete access to my ass. My ass was all for him, and no one else. I lifted my head slightly and watched as Ed lined up and we became one. His hardened dick thrusted into me and I was left speechless as my head was thrown back and my mouth hung wide open from the quick thrust.

Nii-san gave me no time to adjust to the penetration. He began to trust into me at a steady speed. I lifted my legs from his sides to his shoulders to grant him a better position. I felt his hot long dick slide up my rectum and back down in a slight trance. I could feel the feeling of melting build up in my stomach.

His pace picked up speed rapidly and his thrusts got deeper and deeper. I found myself at a loss for any words beside "ED! OH GATE, ED!" My singing his praises earned me a wonderful hand job to accompany his onslaught of thrusts and nips on my collar bone and neck. His cold metal hand pressed lightly on my stomach. The cool ting of metal on my hot skin only helped me get to my place of perfect pleasure.

Ed moaned then said something that I couldn't quite make out. After a couple more deep thrusts and a direct hit to my prostate, he said it even louder. "I'm… I'm going to cum."

I bucked back against his now rhythmless thrusts and helped him hit my prostate a few more times. I moaned out Ed's name in pleasure as my hot seed poured out of my hard dick and onto my hips and Nii-san's groin. While I was experiencing the pleasant temporary high of my blissful state, Ed bit his lip and thrust even faster and harder until his release came.

Towards the end of my orgasm, I could feel Edward's cock twitch inside of me and spill his cum deep inside my anis. I moaned out Ed's name again, softer this time and watched him enjoy his orgasm. He collapsed on top of me and gasped for air. His head laid on my chest and his lips hovered inches above my sweaty pale chest. I half heartedly rolled Ed off of me and stayed quiet as I composed myself.

I heard a faint noise coming from outside the restroom door. It sounded like a couple of people talking. I listened harder and hoped to gate that neither of them knew alchemy. A husky voice nervously chattered on as a slightly girlish voice talked calmly and reasonably.

"I don't feel to well. I never thought such a large crowd would turn out for such a small event." The nervous husky voice chattered. The voices sounded like they were getting closer.

"Don't worry sir. The people are just excited about the new part of the park opening today. You'll do fine, give a quick speech, and kiss a baby or two." The two voices stopped outside of the bathroom doors. The door jiggled a little, but it didn't open. "That's odd, no one should be in this part of the park yet." The girlish voice muttered. "I don't even remember there being locks on any of the public facility doors."

"That's not good. I need to cool off." The husky voice said worridly.

"Don't worry sir. I'll fetch someone to open this door and you can wash your face before the speech." With that, the girlish voice was gone.

I looked down at Ed who seemed to have heard only a little bit of the conversation. I motioned over to our cloths. We both hurried to get dressed and get out of the bathroom before we were discovered. While Ed grabbed our bags from shopping, I created a small hole in the wall on the opposite side of the door.

Two sets of steps were approaching the door. A booming voice washed out the other two voices as it stated, "I am happy to help the city official in such a time!" Ed and I exchanged nervous glances and went pale at the realization of whose voice was on the other side of the door. "Alchemy has been passed down the Armstrong family for GENERATIONS! Opening a stubborn door should prove to be no problem.

We ran out of our makeshift exit as quickly as we could and hauled ass through the forest like park. We didn't stop to see if we were being followed or to catch our breaths until we got to the entrance of the giant park.

"E-Ed, you don't think they could have… have seen us, do you?" I asked between deep gulps of air. My legs angrily protested the intense exercise and threatened to collapse under me. I looked up at Ed and saw his face was as pale as mine.

Ed took a couple gulps of air before shaking his head side to side. He forced himself to stand up straight and started to walk out of the park like he was just another nobody. His left hand grabbed my right and pulled me out of the park with him.

We walked in silence for a ways before Ed broke the tension. "Well, we've certainly had an exciting first date, haven't we?" A large smile broke out across his face as his right hand scratched at his head. I felt a smile creep over my face. Ed made everything seem so okay with no effort. "Want to go anywhere else before we head back to the hotel room?"

"No, I've had enough excitement for one day. I'm ready to crash when we get back." I admitted. My every muscle was screaming at me and tried to retaliate. I forced myself to bare with the pain and keep walking. "Can we stop and rest in that café up ahead? A cold lemonade sounds great right about now."

"No problem." Ed walked to the café and held the door open for me. The cold air inside the shop slapped me in the face and I felt myself shiver a bit. I took one look around and thought that I had made a big mistake. Before I could even tell Ed to hurry up and leave the shop, she caught us by our arms.

"Ed, Al, your back!" the brunette almost yelled as she pulled us down onto the floor in a giant mess. She held onto our arms tightly and started to apologize for her clumsiness.

"Hi, Sheska." I said in total defeat. Life just wasn't on my side today.

"So, how was your date, hmmm?" She hummed happily as we all got off the floor. "Stopping by to talk or do you want some more yummy food?" Sheska whirled about in the shop as Ed and I took a seat at one of the many empty tables.

"I'll have a lemonade." I sighed. The café was surprisingly empty for being a weekend afternoon. "Where are all your customers?"

"Haven't you heard? They're opening a new part of that huge fancy park a few blocks away. Almost everyone in Central is there for the ceremony. Oh! That reminds me. Min, turn on the radio. The mayor's speech should be on about now." She yelled at the girl in the kitchen.

"I'll have a soda." Ed somewhat muttered to himself. "Every one in Central?"

"Almost. We would be there if Min's mother wasn't such a workaholic. She would kill us if we closed shop for a few minutes to check out the opening." With that, Sheska rolled into the kitchen and talked to Min while they poured our drinks and turned the radio to the correct station.

Sheska sped back to the table with our drinks in hand as an announcement blared on the radio. "Just a few minutes ago, a few of pranksters were seen leaving a public bathroom out of a makeshift hole after locking it from the inside with alchemy." Ed and I went pale and stared at each other halfway through a drink of our beverages. The radio broadcast continued. "The suspects were described by famous military staff Alex Armstrong."

Ed swallowed a lump in his throat and whispered over to me. "We're screwed. You know how great he is at sketching people." Sweat seemed to run off his face in worry.

"I only got a glimpse of the two troublemakers. One was short with brownish blond hair and seemed to have a bit of a limp. The other was slightly taller with blond hair, he ran like a scared jackrabbit. Unfortunately they ran too fast for me to get a good look at them." Boomed Armstrong over the radio broadcast. I looked Ed over as Armstrong spoke and laughed quietly at Ed being called small, then realized that I was the one described as short since Ed beamed at the descriptions.

While I was looking at Ed, I realized his blond hair was still messy. I quickly grabbed at his braid and redid it while sheska was busy listening to the radio in the kitchen. When Ed realized what I was doing he relaxed and let me work on his hair, then turned around and did the same for me. Looking normal and not like we've been up to something, we resumed calmly drinking our drinks.

"Man, that really burns me up! Central just built that new part of the park to attract more business to this part of town, and already some no good pranksters are ruining it. I would love to teach those little brats a lesson." Sheska complained to the girl in the kitchen. "Hey Ed, while your in town maybe you could track down those low life kids and teach them a lesson." The squirrelly haired girl yelled out from the kitchen.

"No way, that kind of work is below me. Besides, I'm here in Central to finish up some business, not make more. Maybe the lazy people in the military will get off their lazy asses and do something." Ed laughed to himself and finished his soda. I gulped down the rest of my lemonade and walked out of the café after paying Sheska for the drinks.

"Lets head back to our hotel room and have some fun." Ed whispered in my ear as we walked hand in hand down the sidewalk. My face went slightly red. His hand squeezed my gently.

"E-Ed, I think we should go to one more place first." I said shakily. I didn't know what Ed's reaction would be when he found out where I wanted him to go, but I felt that it needed to be done. "It's very important, so please don't argue." I squeaked out as my voice's volume dropped.

Ed though for a while before he finally shrugged and said, "Sure, if you want to." He let me lead the way and just enjoyed the feel of my soft hand in his rough one. After a while of walking, we came to a large building in a strange part of town. The sign next to the door read 'private doctor'. Ed looked at the sign then at me. "You not feeling good? Are you getting sore or tired or are you in pain?" Ed asked worriedly as he looked over my still pretty new human body.

"I'll explain in a bit. Just do this for me, okay Ed?" I asked as I stared him in his bright golden eyes. His expression softened just a bit and he let me lead him into the old looking building.

"Hello? ANYONE IN HERE?" Ed shouted when we walked through the door. A loud low grunt came from the back room and a man in his late thirties came out of the room.

"I can HEAR you." The man complained as he looked us over with a scowl on his face. "If you're looking for a corrupt priest to marry you two, try three blocks down." He scuffed and turned to walk away. I looked down and noticed that Ed and I were still holding hands. I jerked mine away.

"No, we came looking for a private doctor. That's you?" I asked.

"Well lookie here! The boy can read!" The doctor retorted sarcastically.

"We kind of need some help with something." I said kindly as my patience wore thin.

"OBVIOUSLY! People who aren't sick, hurt, or have a problem don't come to torture an old doctor with stupid sentences." The man scratched at his stubbly chin and focused on Ed. "If the help is for that one, I suggest a mechanic, he's more telephone then human."

"YOU GOT SOME THING TO SAY OLD MAN?" Ed roared in anger. He was face to face with the physician in seconds. "THIS TELEPHONE CAN KICK YOUR ASS!"

"BRING IT SCRAP METAL! THIS DOCTOR WILL BE SEINDING YOUR BUSTED PARTS TO A REPAIR SHOP IN SECONDS!"

"ED! Settle down." I walked between the two then looked the doctor in the eye. "Shut up and hear me out. If you have a problem servicing him then we'll take our money else where!" At the mention of money, the man grew quiet and slightly resentful.

"I want you to examine Edward for any strange substances." As I said this, the air in the room turned tense.

"Why didn't you tell me this is why we were coming to a crackpot?" Ed asked as his face flushed a little. "It's nothing to worry about. I-I don't need to see a doctor." Ed started growing frantic. "This isn't something to worry about. Come on Al, I'm healthy, I'm fine." Ed stated to ramble on.

The doctor, on the other hand, just stared at my big blond brother for a while. He looked back at me and nodded his head slightly. "Sure, anything in particular you're looking for?" The doctor's sudden seriousness surprised me.

"Well, he was injected with something that… um… unbalances his hormones. I would like you to see what you can find, and if you can do anything to counter act the effect." The doctor looked me over and turned his attention to the still rambling Edward.

The man grabbed Ed by the collar of his shirt and dragged Nii-san into the back room. After no time flat, I could hear arguing and curses flying through the air. "WHY THE HELL SHOULD I STRIP!" Ed shouted and tried to run out of the room while the doctor was forcing his shirt off.

"DAMN BRAT! I NEED VARIOUS SAMPLES FROM CERTAIN PLACES!" the man yelled out as he struggled to not only keep the blond in the room, but to get him in the nude as well.

"GET YOUR NASTY HANDS OFF OF ME!" Ed screamed as he fought back with all his might. I rushed over to help the doctor.

"Calm down Ed." I whispered in his ear. As I whispered things like "Every thing will be fine" and "Just do this for me", I slowly worked his cloths off of him. My pale hands worked at a very slow gentle pace. The doctor grew embarrassed and looked away, but seemed to keep glancing back.

After a long thirty minutes, the doctor had collected all the samples from Ed. I had to hold Ed's arm through the whole process, but it was worth it to hear the doctor say, "I can give you the results in two days. We'll find out then what's wrong with the little shit." He walked out of the room and called back to us that we were free to leave.

As we made our way out the door into the chilled night air, the old man called out, "Come back in two days. I'll have the results. BRING A BETTER ATTITUDE NEXT TIME!"

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK YOU OLD GEEZER! Shouted Ed. I was just glad that Ed was getting back to his old self, and wasn't letting this effect him too much.

The only thing left to do was to wait for the results. I could have never guessed what events and turns the next two weeks would have in store for Ed and I.


	9. Chapter 9

NOT THAT KIND OF LOVE Chapter 9

The only thing left to do was to wait for the results. I could have never guessed what events and turns the next two weeks would have in store for Ed and I.

We walked back to the hotel and collapsed on the bed. Ed looked at the ground and seemed to be deep in thought. I couldn't blame him after all that had happed recently. This stay in Central was just getting worse and worse.

I reached over and placed my hand carefully on top of his. I squeezed the cold metal in an attempt to lighten the mood and show Ed that I was there for him. "I'm… I don't know what to say. These last few days have been so hard on you. This month has been like a roller coaster ride. I just hope it comes to a stop soon." I smiled up at the man who had been my pillar of strength these last few years. I couldn't stand to see him crumble, but I understood that he needed some support too.

His molten gold eyes looked over at me and closed in an effort to keep the tears at bay. "I just want to go home to our boring life in Rismbool and grow old together. I want to get a job as a farm hand or a tradesman or something. I want to enjoy the fresh air and the freedom. I want us to have a worry free life." A few wet streams ran down Ed's cheeks. "I just want a normal life for us." His body shook violently as he let the tears run down his face.

I held him in a reassuring hug and let Nii-san cry. I felt hot streaks run down my cheeks and drops of water fell from my chin. I couldn't stand seeing Ed in so much pain after having to live such a hard life, only to find more hardships. After so many years of not shedding a tear, we both needed a good cry.

We sat there on the hotel bed crying quietly in the night. I finally composed myself and let go of Edward. "Come on, we should get to bed. We both need some rest." My muscles firmly agreed with me. I reached out a hand towards Ed and helped him get off the bed. "Let's put the stuff away and go to bed. I think I'll take my bath in the morning." I yawned.

"That reminds me." Ed said softly as he wiped at the tears he didn't want me to see. "I got you something." A small smile broke out across his face. "Close your eyes and give me a minute." I obeyed the odd command and stood still with my eyes shut. I heard Ed rustle through some of the bags, pull something out and walk over to me. After fumbling with the object, he finally allowed me to open my eyes. "Surprise!"

My jaw dropped and my face grew even redder then it already was. Ed was holding up the maid dress he bought earlier that day. I took a step back and looked at the dress. It was black material with white lace and ribbon decorating it. "What… What is that?" I asked dumbfounded. Ed shoved it at me and smiled a mischievous smile.

"Will you at least try it on? Please? Make your brother happy." His face might have been in a complete smile, but the stains from his tears just minutes before shined in the dull light of the room. I sighed and complied with Edward's odd idea.

Ed rushed over and decided to help me strip. "Heh, shows you not to make me strip down in front of an asshole. I guess equivalent exchange still works." I felt my whole body tense up as Nii-san pulled down my pants and boxers in one foul swoop. I stepped out of them and threw my shirt to the floor that was already covered in discarded cloths. I shivered a little at the cold air in the room. It might have been a summer night outside, but in the hotel room it felt like a fall evening.

"There are so many laces and ribbons and oddly placed folds. How do I put this on?" I struggled with a few of the straps and ribbons for awhile as Ed chucked to himself. I slapped my hand over his eyes and yelled at him, "Shut up and wait till I'm dressed before you laugh your ass off!" I struggled with the dress and keeping Ed in the dark for a couple more minutes.

I finally took my hand away and looked at Ed. His golden eyes drifted up my body in a lustful way. I could feel him taking in the sight. His eyes slowly glided up my long pale legs and rested on the bottom of the very short skirt. The white lace created a spider web effect along the bottom. His tongue glided across his lips then flicked back into his mouth.

He continued his observation. His golden eyes followed the white ribbon to the small waist, then up to the very low V neck line. The dress's sleeves puffed up like black marshmallows on my shoulders. A black lace garter was tied around my neck. His lustful gaze turned into chuckling. "That doesn't go around your neck. It wraps around your leg to bring attention to your long pale legs." Ed said half laughing, half seductively.

He motioned for me to turn around. He untied the garter and retied it around my left leg. His warm and cold hands pressing lightly on my thighs brought my face to a full blush. My body started to react to his gentle touches.

Ed wrapped his arms around me and placed a kiss on my ear. "You know, I think you look amazing like this." His voice turned husky and seductive. He pulled me as close to him as I could get. I could feel the hard on in his pants and squeaked a little as my own dick started to grow. I pressed against Ed and rubbed my ass against his hips slightly. I could feel the sensation through my entire body. I grasped Ed's arms and tried to pry them off of me.

"Let's have sex before bed." I said unnecessarily. "Let me slip out of this and we can go at it like we did earlier today." My whole body seemed to grow hotter at just the mention of the sex in the bathroom. Ed hummed loudly in my ear and licked along the rim of it.

"I think I rather you keep that tempting little maid outfit on." I could feel him smiling against my skin. He licked from the tip of my ear to the middle of my cheek. Figuring that he didn't have enough access to my body, he loosened his grip and turned me to face him.

I pressed our bodies close together and started to grind our groins together to give us some friction while he worked on claiming my mouth as his. His tongue glided across the roof of my mouth. While I gasped into his kisses, he sucked on my lower lip a bit. The wet kisses migrated slowly from my mouth, to my jaw, then to my collar bone.

I felt a small wet spot growing on the bottom of my short skirt. Ed's hands went to work. His automail hand started to rub and pinch at my sensitive nipples while his human hand slipped under the bottom of the dress and fondled my balls.

"Come in me now." I moaned out. I wanted nothing more then to feel Ed inside of me. Edward seemed to have something else in mind since he led me to the edge of the bed and sat down.

Ed smirked up at me and said in his tempting voice, "If I came inside of you now, it would hurt. I need to moisten up a bit." Before his hand could glide down to his erection, I dropped to my knees and licked at his head. I couldn't stand watching him jack himself off while I just waited for him to get good and ready. "Anxious, aren't we?"

I took his heat in one hand and licked along the blue nerve that ran up his length. I sucked at the top a little, making sure it was good and wet, before I traveled back down to his balls. I licked back up to the top, leaving a trail of saliva, and sucked at his head again. I relaxed my throat and sucked him into my mouth a little deeper. Ed moaned out in pleasure and placed his hands on top of my head. He tried to push my head down onto him even further. I ended up taking his entire dick into my mouth. I started to choke and cough.

Ed pulled my head off of his cock and patted my back while I gasped for air. "Don't do that!" I yelled between coughs. A tear slipped down my face and landed on his automail leg.

"Sorry, Al." He said as he rubbed my back. "It just felt so good." My face flushed a bit. Ed stood up and whispered in my ear, "I've a special treat for you." He instructed me to get on my hands and knees on the bed and face away from him. His hands grasped my exposed hips and his head teased my entrance. "This is supposed to give you a new sensation during sex." Ed explained in his low voice.

I gasped as his tip pressed slightly against my ring of muscles. He quickly thrust into my ass. My arms shook at the penetration. Ed slowly rocked his hips back and forth to get me used to the strange yet familiar sensation of sex. I was soon rocking my own hips back on to his dick.

Ed was right, this new sensation was like a hard rock rubbing gently against a different part of my ass. As I soon found out, it also allowed him to go even deeper into me. We were both covered in sweat in no time at all. I could feel Ed's long dick slide in and out of me effortlessly. His human hand clutched my hip and guided my ass back and forth according to the rhythm he created. His metallic hand gently caressed the small of my back. The chill from the metal through the thin material sent shivers down my spine.

His automail leg steadied it's self against my left foot. I could feel the slight push of the metal with every thrust. The cool metal hitting against my sensitive skin just sent even more chills washing over my spine. The sensations of sex seemed to double.

A strand of Nii-san's golden hair came loose from his braid and tickled my exsposed upper back. With every new and enhanced feeling I could feel, I moaned out loud sounds of love. Ed's hand moved from my hip to my heat. He started to stroke it to his now sped up rhythm. I could feel that I was almost close to my own orgasm.

I threw back my head and let out loud moans of Edward's name. Tears formed in my eyes due to the pleasure overload. My vision went black a few times as tidal waves of pleasure washed over my every being. Ed was hitting my prostate, and it felt amazing.

Ed moaned out my name as his white hot seed poured into me. A string of drool found its way out of my mouth as I moaned out with Ed and came all over the bed sheets. Halfway through coming, my arms gave away and I was left to clutch the bed sheets to my mostly exposed chest.

Ed sat on the bed and laid down next to me. I would have loved to stay like I was, sprawled out stomach down, legs spread, on the cum covered hotel bed, but I had to breath and the large puff-like maid sleeves weren't helping. I rolled over away from Ed and started at the ceiling as I caught my breath.

Before long, I heard Ed breathing evenly again, almost as if he were asleep. I curled up to him and took a deep breath. My nose filled with the scent of almonds and sweat. I yawned and drifted to sleep. Before I passed out, I felt Ed stir and put his hand around me. I slept peacefully that night.

I felt something rubbing my back. I opened my eyes and looked at the sun-filled hotel room. I yawned and rolled over in an attempt to shade my eyes and avoid whatever was annoying me. I groaned as the annoyance only continued. A soft voice called out to me. I groaned and muttered, "Go back to sleep Ed" and rolled over yet again. The rubbing on my back only got more annoying.

I finally lifted my head to see what it was. I found a black and white faced dog staring at me. It gave a cute little yelp and whimpered slightly. My mind struggled to understand the situation. Just then, Ed came in from the hallway and rushed over to me. "AL! You're awake!" He hugged me to his chest and shooed away the dog at the same time. The hug only lasted a few seconds. He was quickly pushing me into the bathroom with a pair of pants and a shirt. "Hurry up and change."

Outside the bathroom door I heard Ed talking to someone. Their conversation was muffled by the door, and my half-asleep state. I picked up the cloths Nii-san threw on the floor and found that I was still in the maid outfit from last night, which surprised me after forgetting it even existed.

I walked out of the bathroom after changing and found two blondes staring at me with small smiles on their faces. I stopped and counted again. One…two…and a dog. This didn't add up. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and looked at the three of them again. "R-Riza? That means the dog is… Black Hayate?"

Riza walked over to me and looked me over. "I can't quite tell if you look bad, or good. You've got your body, but you look like you were just run over by Armstrong in a steamroller." She stuck out her hand and I shook it. I was still unbalanced, so I toppled over as her strong grip pulled me to the floor on the down swing. "Sorry, I didn't know you were still that uncoordinated."

The little dog ran up to me and started to lick at my ankles. "Hey Ed, when did they get here and what time is it?" I asked as I made my way to the bed to sit down. I yawned and winced at the horrible taste in my mouth. It was like I ate fish then didn't brush my teeth for a few days.

"It's almost two in the after noon and they just showed up. She said it was some business from Central. Then you woke up and she couldn't resist seeing how well off you are." Ed looked over at Riza and she nodded her approval of the summary.

"About the message from Central command, is there anywhere private we can talk?" She looked hesitantly at me and then at Ed.

"Yeah, right here like this. It's private enough." He saw her glance nervously at me then sighed slightly. She bent down and stroked Black Hayate.

"Are you sure you want to discuss this issue in front of your brother?" She looked at me and a frown crossed her face. I felt offended and glared at her. Hayate barked in her defense, but the effect was more cute then vicious.

"If he wants to listen, he can. It's his choice." Ed looked over at me and squeezed my shoulder. "Think you're up to hearing the news?" I nodded as the sleep suddenly left me. I could tell where this conversation was going. I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded again.

Hawkeye nodded and looked at the both of us. "The further has allowed for the private ruling of this case between you and Roy about the rape issues. The trial will take place tomorrow at three p.m. Please bring all your evidence, witnesses, and/or testimonies. Sorry for the rush, but this is the only time the further and the generals are free for the next few months." She visibly tensed up a bit as she relayed the message to us. She quickly saluted Ed and rushed out the door with the dog in tow.

"A private ruling… against Roy." The room was silent as I mauled this over and Ed stood quietly in the corner. "That's what you came here for. I can understand why you would try to bring Roy to justice, but why provoke him? Why face him?" I trembled slightly as the events of a few nights ago flooded my mind. I took a deep breath and looked at Edward waiting for answers.

"I needed hard evidence against him. I-I had to get things that would guarantee his imprisonment. The camera, the rape kit, and you just kind of got mixed in." Ed stared at the floor as he answered my questions. The room when quiet and the air filled with tense feelings.

A knock on the door finally broke the dead quiet in the room. An unfamiliar voice called out, "Mr. Elric, There's a phone call for you in the lobby from a Dr. Dryer. He says it's urgent."

Ed sighed and walked to the door. I felt my heart leap at the sudden break in the tension. Ed opened the door and told the bellboy that he would be down in a second. He looked over his shoulder and opened his mouth to say something. Ed seemed to rethink that while looking me over, and just went on his way.

I figured I must have looked dead. I felt bags under my eyes, my cloths and hair was messed up, and I kept my face covered in shadows as I stared at the floor with a heavy burden on my mind. My body shook violently as I thought of what happened that night.

I closed my eyes and visions of the tall blonde boy pressed up against the glass window covered in sweat and legs parted crept over my mind. Tears fell from his eyes and bruises covered his arms, legs, and back. His long blond hair was spilled sloppily out of his braid and a clump of it was held hostage by a large glove covered hand. A wicked smile played across that man's face.

My face turned hot as I remembered the image that was carved into my brain. I threw my fist at the wall behind me and screamed out in agony. "DAMN IT! Why…" I sobbed out in my anger. "Why…" I asked again. I fell off of the bed onto the floor and put my head in my hands as I sobbed and shook.

Ed came back into the room and saw me on the floor. "Al, are you okay?" I heard him walk over to me and felt his warm hand gently touch my back. I winced away and sobbed louder. "That was the doctor who ran the tests. He said he's done and we need to go down there to get the results." Ed pulled me to my feet and wiped away the tears from my face. He calmed me down and got me to go with him to the doctor's place.

"I thought it was going to take two days to run the tests. Wonder why he's done so quickly." I said as we walked up to the run down building. Ed looked at me with a quizzical look.

"You've been sleeping for two days. Once you passed out after we had sex, I couldn't get you up. I couldn't even change your cloths. You're stubborn when you sleep, you know?"

As soon as we opened the door I heard a voice yell out something. I couldn't make out the words, but Edward sure did. "YOU'RE A GOD DAMNED MONEY CHASER!"

"SHUT UP TELEPHONE! Do you know how useless you are? I had to use one of you just to contact you. YOU BELONG IN A SCRAP PILE." The old doctor walked briskly out of a back room and right up to Ed just to poke him in the chest. "How the hell does a telephone get this kind of stuff? I've never heard of a constantly horney phone!"

Ed yanked the papers from the man's hand and yelled a sarcastic comment back at him. I sighed and just let them argue it out. I was far too tired to complain. I slipped the documents out of Ed's hand and looked them over.

My eyes dilated and my jaw dropped as I read the report over. A cold shiver climbed up my spine. Both of the arguing men stopped mid-insult when they heard me almost inaudibly say "dear god…"


	10. Chapter 10

NOT THAT KIND OF LOVE Chapter 10

My eyes dilated and my jaw dropped as I read the report over. A cold shiver climbed up my spine. Both of the arguing men stopped mid-insult when they heard me almost inaudibly say "dear god…"

The report confirmed my biggest fear. It claimed that, "a foreign substance was introduced into the patient's blood stream causing symptoms such as hyperactive libido, blood pressure changes, and sudden lack of focus." In short, Ed was now pledged with the incurable hyperactive libido syndrome. I felt my body shaking violently.

Edward had walked over to where I stood and started to read over the report. His face twisted into a grimace as he read. The doctor sighed to himself, unsure as to what to say. The older man just pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Puffs of smoke wafted up to the worn out ceiling.

My gaze shifted upwards to Ed's face. His teeth were gnashed together and his hands were balled up and shaking. "FUCK!" He screamed out and knocked the papers out of my hand. Reports flew through the air and landed on the dusty wooden floor. Edward stormed across the room and slammed the door open. He stomped out and flew curses as the door slammed shut.

I picked up the reports and held onto them. "Um…here's your pay." I handed the money to the doctor and walked after my brother who was cursing up a storm outside.

The doctor just stood in the middle of the room with a cigarette in his mouth and the money for his job in his hand. His glasses glinted in the afternoon sunlight. "Damn kid must have pissed off god himself."

I finally caught up to Ed and put my hand on his shoulder. He whirled around and screamed at me, "WHAT!" I flinched but kept a tight grip on him. He sneered and sighed out, "Sorry Al. I'm just… just damn." He fell down against a wall in the run down ally. He put his head in his hands and started to breath heavily. "The world's against me, it always has been." I bent down and tried to consol my brother. My hands rubbed small circles on his back and leg. I wished I knew what to say.

A long while passed with no sounds or words whispered. The sun beat down around us, but the ally shaded us well. The streets seamed to ward off people since I hadn't seen any ever since we entered this side of town. I tensed up and stopped rubbing Edward's leg and back. I tried to decide if I should pull Ed and get away from this side of town, or to just let him settle down.

"…don't stop…" Edward wined a little. He raised his head and his molten gold eyes locked with my deep almond ones. His were clouded over with lust and pleasure, a look that I had gotten all too familiar with lately. Ed grasped my left hand in both of his hands and pulled me down towards him a little. I felt the bump in his leather pants and swallowed a lump in my throat. This is how his life would be from now on.

I used my free hand to tilt his reddening face towards mine and kissed his gently on the lips. I parted my lips a bit and let him do as he pleased. His tongue slid into my mouth and ran across the bridge of my mouth slowly, enticingly. I thought through the fog in my mind, I didn't want to have sex in this back-ally-on-the-bad-side-of-town setting. Bathroom sex was bad enough.

My pale hands made their way down Nii-san's large muscled chest, down his flat firm stomach, and into his lap. My fingers played with his zipper for a second. A loud sloppy moan vibrated from his chest. I opened my mouth a little more, giving Ed even more access. I pulled down his zipper slowly and let the vibration from the slow moving zipper make him moan out again.

"..ah… Al…mmm…" Ed moaned as he broke our sloppy kiss. My tongue glided up his jaw to his ear as I pulled out his hardening member. I tried for a better vantage point by sitting on his extended legs near his heat and press my chest against his. My free arm slid behind his head to keep him off the hard brick wall. Our lips crashed together in a stronger more passionate kiss as my fingers lightly brushed up and down his dick. I felt him shiver. "…ahhmmm…mo…more." Ed pleads.

My hand encircled his heat and started to rub up and down. The friction created more pleasure for him. He moaned out my name and panted as he tried to focus on taking my mouth as his. His body started to shake as pre-cum dripped from the slit on the head of his member. His head fell back onto my arm and he couldn't focus on my kisses. His hips bucked into my hand, now lubricated with his pre-cum. He groans as he nears his orgasm. I rub his dick even faster. He moaned into my ear and his hands encircled me. His strong human and automail arms held me to his chest as he came all over his pants, and my hips.

I held Ed against my chest as he came off his high. He panted out as his strength returned. "damn." He whispered into my ear. I hugged him even tighter and rubbed his back some more. This was his life now. This was our life now. I set Ed against the brick wall and pulled a few tissues out of my pocket and cleaned us off.

I stood up and pulled Edward up with me. My muscles protest and wine. I still don't have the strength or stamina that I once had. Ed stood up and held my hand in his. He pulled me out of the ally and led me out of this side of town. I followed soundlessly behind Nii-san. I clutched the doctor's report firmly in my hand. My knuckles turned white and pain traveled up my arm. I didn't care; it was the only thing reminding me that this was reality.

Ed finally stopped pulling me by the hand and turned towards me. A forced smile was plastered on his face. Worry shone in his molten eyes. "I have to make a few more stops for today. You can go back to the hotel and rest, or what ever you want."

I stared into his deep golden eyes and shook my head. "Unless you tell me to get lost, I'm going to stay with you." I hid the report behind my back, hoping that Edward would forget about the life staining words for at least a while.

"Okay, I need to talk to some of the guys in Central command, and I need to pick up one more thing before we head back to the hotel tonight. I arranged for Havoc, Breda, and Fury to meet me outside of Central command so I can stay away from Mustang." Ed grabbed my hand again, gentler this time, and lead me down into the main part of Central. We walked in a comfortable silence for most of the way.

I looked at the place he had chosen to meet up with the guys. This building was a black hole that seemed to keep drawing us in. The bell rang as we walked through the door. We sat down in a booth and waited for the guys to show up. The noise of skates on the linoleum floor in the kitchen seamed like a prelude for the worst. "You're back!" Sheshka yelled as she skated from the kitchen to us.

I groaned to myself as the perky brunette waitress rushed over to the table. "Impact in three… two… one…" I looked up when I realized she didn't crash into the table. A bright smiling face met mine. She stood ready to take our order. Ed and I both look at her, puzzled by her unnatural grace.

"I told you guys before; I'm usually really good on skates." She beamed down at us. She nodded her brown curls to the menus. I buried my reddening face in the menu and looked for something to keep my mind off of the day's events. Ed ordered for me, thankfully. One tea, one coffee, and a piece of strawberry short cake. I handed my menu to Sheshka and watched her speed off into the kitchen.

"That is weird. That is not natural. She should not be able to do that." Ed mutters as he stares at Sheshka as she gives our orders to Min. He shuttered and moved his gaze from the brunette to outside the window we sat next to. He studied the streets, obviously inpatient for the guys to show up. "They should be here by now. Where the hell are they?"

"They're probably taking so long because they wait for the shift change before they leave, unlike somebody I know." I teased. My line of sight is focused on Nii-san. His golden hair pulled neatly into his braid. His golden eyes survey the scene anxiously. His strong human hand supports his face. His posture is poor. He sat in the booth as if he sunk into an overstuffed beanbag chair. His long legs clothed in his signature black leather pants take up so much unnecessary space as they stretched out away from the table.

I listened to girls giggling in the kitchen. Sheshka suddenly went red and yelled "No!" at Min. She panicked for a bit, then snatched up our order and skated back to us. "Here is your order guys, sorry for the wait." She smiled down at us, placed the order on the table and sped back into the kitchen to continue arguing with Min. I stopped listening.

I saw the look on Ed's face. He was obviously listening in on the conversation. He had a large smirk on his face as if he was about to do something evil. A chill ran up my back. Ed whistled loudly. Both of the girls stopped and turned towards us. Edward stood up and leaned over the table and took my lips in his. The two girls squealed. It was a short kiss, but my lips still tingled as he moved his head away from mine.

I looked over at the kitchen, and found that both of the girls had collapsed in their own nose blood. Fan girls; they are weirdoes. I looked down, almost guiltily, at the strawberry cake. I didn't know what to think. Making those two faint was defiantly funny, but it was rude.

"Whoa, looks like the chief has a pair after all!" I would recognize that smoke smell and that speech pattern anywhere. I whirled around in my seat and looked up as the three guys Ed wanted to meet up with walked into the café. Havoc looked over at us with an unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth, which was twisted into a mischievous smirk.

"You guys certainly have a way of telling us things." Breda complained as he stepped into the café. He rubbed at the back of his neck as sweat poured down his face. He noticed me looking him over and added, "It's hot outside. And the air-conditioning in Central command isn't the best."

"It's much better in here!" Fury breathed out happily as the cold air hit him. He looked at us and fallowed as the two taller men walked over to the booth and took their seats by us. Breda grabbed a chair from a close by table and sat in it backwards. "Good to see you two are doing fine. Congratulations on getting your body back Alphonse!"

Havoc patted me on the back and offered his own words of congratulations as the other two looked to the kitchen to see why they hadn't received any offers to take their orders. "You know, next time it would be nice if you two didn't make the waitresses pass out until after we get our order.

"Sorry Breda. Want my coffee?" Ed slid the cup of hot brown liquid over to the red head and laughed. "We didn't exactly mean to make them pass out." I glared at Ed. He shrugged it off. The guys laughed and cracked jokes. I wasn't really all that interested in them. I watched as Ed took a bite out of the strawberry short cake. My cheeks blushed a little as I thought about how badly I wanted a piece.

"Hey chief, you're eating something like _**that**_? I thought you told me you'd never touch the stuff."

"Yeah, well Al said it was good. I tried it and figured he was right." Ed said as he chewed at the moist sponge caked.

"Give me a bite. I might like it too." Havoc teased. I tensed up, was every one going to get a bite of the cake but me?

"No way." Edward grabbed the plate and slid it away from the older man as he took another fork full for himself. He stuffed it in his mouth in front of the smoker. He picked at the cake for another bite and said, "The only one eating this cake besides me is Al."

"Yeah, I don't see him eating it. Spare some for someone who will actually eat it." Havoc said as he tried to grab the fork out of Ed's hands. He was too slow and landed face down on the table.

"He's eating it." Ed said as he shoved the fork full of cake into my mouth. My cheeks swelled as the sweet cake filled my mouth. The sliver fork hung out of my mouth as my eyes stared in surprise up at Edward.

I swallowed the treat without being able to chew it, and turned on Ed. "At least warn me if you're going to do that!" The guys erupted in laughter as I scolded Ed for being mindless. This felt so natural. This was how we should have spent the last seven years of our lives.

I tried to continue my lecture, but the laughing Central guys just made me laugh. Ed smirked to himself, happy to get off the hook. He sat back in the booth and stared at the ceiling. "Jeez, just like the good times of old, huh?" He rolled his head and looked at the men from Central.

The tree guys where joking and Breda and Havoc where punching each other in the arm. "I told you they would and you doubted!" Havoc yelled out as he laughed in Breda's face. The red head took offense and swatted the smokers shoulder with his fist.

"If you're so good at for telling relationships, why don't you have a girl?" This time Breda laughed in Havoc's face. The blonde smoke straightened up and declared that he was still looking for the perfect woman.

Ed and I burst into laughter. We both missed these laid back fun loving times. Fury looked at us questioningly. The two men were to busy going after each other to take much notice.

"So, um… why did you want to talk to us all of a sudden?" Fury asked as he watched Havoc and Breda fight for the coffee Ed had given up. I sipped at my tea, which was a little on the bitter side, as I waited to hear Ed's answer.

Edward's face turned serious and he lowered his voice as he gave a cautious glance at the doors and the kitchen. After deciding that the café was completely empty and the two girls were still out, he said, "How strong is your loyalty to the colonel?" His deep golden eyes locked on to each of theirs as he waited for their answers.

"Why so serious all of a sudden, chief?" Havoc asked as he eyed him. The other two seemed to be mulling the question over in their minds.

"I need a truthful answer. How strong is your loyalty to the colonel?"

The three guys thought in silence for awhile. Breda was the first to answer. "I'm willing to follow him until I die, unless he's doing something dumb." The redhead stole the coffee from the blonde and drank a large amount of it.

"That's pretty much what I was about to say." Fury said as he stared at a water stain on the table.

"What's this about anyway?" Havoc said as he started to light up his cigarette. The tall blonde looked Edward over.

There was a long thick silence that clouded the small table. I could feel my heart beat slowly and the air became harder to breath. All four of us were focused on Edward.

"I'm taking Roy Mustang to court tomorrow for raping me. I need to know if any of you had any ideas, suspicions, or anything that could help my testimony." His golden eyes grew tense and demanding as his voice grew low and cold.

A cold shiver ran up my back. I looked at the three men sitting down with us. All three of them had wide open eyes and Fury's mouth was wide open in shock and surprise. They were all as tense as the stone the café was made out of.

"I…I had no idea." Fury said as he stared at Nii-san.

Havoc and Breda looked at each other. After a long while they sighed and broke the stare. They turned to Edward. "I didn't think… not raping you." Breda said as he ran his large hand through his short red hair. "We just thought you two were having a fling or something. We never said anything because we thought you two kept it secret because of the whole statutory rape issue."


	11. Chapter 11

NOT THAT KIND OF LOVE Chapter 11

Havoc and Breda looked at each other. After a long while they sighed and broke the stare. They turned to Edward. "I didn't think… not raping you." Breda said as he ran his large hand through his short red hair. "We just thought you two were having a fling or something. We never said anything because we thought you two kept it secret because of the whole statutory rape issue."

Edward's grip tightened around the small silver fork he held in his hand. "I was… he forced me to. For five years." Ed's shoulder's shook in anger. "THAT BASTERD…for five years."

I felt my own body shake as I remembered that night. Ed's well muscled frame up against an almost completely fogged over window. Sweat running down his tan skin, a clump full of his long golden hair balled up in a white fist. A yell; his yell.

"…onse. Alphonse!" I snapped my head up and looked at the tall blonde who yelled out my name. Havoc had a tight grasp on both of my shoulders. He had turned me to face him. I could feel a hot trail down my cheeks. I must have been crying. "Are you okay?" All four men looked at me. I nodded weakly. Havoc took his hands off my shoulders and looked at Ed.

Ed chewed on his lip, like he usually does when he tries to pick his words carefully. My eyes filled with worry. He finally spoke up. "Do you two think you would be up for giving your testimony tomorrow?"

"I don't think we have much of a choice if Mustang really did rape you." Havoc said as he exhaled a puff of smoke. "Damn, what has that man gotten himself into?" he muttered to himself.

"A life time of hell from me." Ed said. His face was twisted into something unpleasant. I gripped the report from the doctor in my hands. My knuckles turned white and I felt the pain again. I didn't care. I just wanted to feel something; anything.

Ed's eye wandered around the table and eventually landed on me clutching the report to my chest. He sneered. The other three men followed his gaze to see why he suddenly made such a sound while looking at me. "What's that for?" Fury said. He was probably trying to get us onto another subject.

"That is one of the consequences Roy's going to have to pay for." Edward growled as he stared at the report. "I'm fucked up because of that ungodly basterd." Havoc sucked on the last bit of his cigarette and blew out a large puff of white smoke.

Someone made the sound of their throat clearing. All five of us turned to look at the two girls staring daggers at Havoc. "No smoking in the café!" Min yelled out as she wiped the blood off her face. Havoc put the cigarette out on his shoe and chucked it into the trashcan right behind our booth.

"I guess we're done talking." Edward said. "I'll have someone call for you two before the trial tomorrow. You should be working when it takes place." He looked around the booth to see if he had everything. His gaze fell on the half eaten cake. He slid it and the fork over to me. "Hurry and finish it. We'll be leaving soon."

The three guys from Central command decided it was time for them to take their leave. I stuffed most of the remnants of the strawberry shortcake into my mouth and waved them off. I made sure I had a firm grip on the doctor's report and got ready to leave. Edward grabbed my tea and drank the rest as I fit the last piece of cake into my mouth. He left the money for the cake and drinks on the table and helped me slide out of the booth.

"Thanks Sheska!" He called out as we made our way to the door. My hand was securely tucked in his strong human one. He looked down at me and stopped inches away from the door. I looked up at him in puzzlement. "THIS IS A WARNING!" he shouted out to the girls in the kitchen. Nii-san bent over and licked at my cheek. His hot breath tickled my skin. When he finally pulled away I looked up at him in slight anger. "What? You had frosting from the cake on your cheek." I slapped his shoulder half-heartedly and walked out the door as the two girls squealed.

"You just wanted to see if you could make them pass out again." I said as he guided us down the street, hand in hand.

"Maybe, and maybe there was frosting on your cheek." Ed huffed as we walked down the busy streets of Central. I had no clue where we were going. I was just happy that we could enjoy the fresh evening air together. What ever tomorrow would bring would have to wait until then.

I looked up at the building Edward was leading me into. It was another private doctor's office. I looked in puzzlement as he guided me inside. "I need to grab some stuff from here before we go back to the hotel."

He led me up to the small desk they had set up in the first room. A girl with short blue hair bounced up from behind the desk. I jumped and yelled as she suddenly appeared. Ed shrugged it off. The girl was wearing a short white dress and a red armband. "Hiya! My name is Rebecca! How can I help ya?" She cocked he head to the side as she stared at me.

"I'm here to pick up all the reports you've been holding for me." Ed said. The girl looked at him and pouted. "It's under Edward Elric, if you've forgotten."

"Nope, Nope, haven't forgotten! I'll go and get them!" She giggled and skipped down a hall and into a room. After waiting in silence for a few minutes, she skipped back happily with an arm full of reports and bags. "I've brought them! I've got 'em!" She giggled as she handed Ed all the stuff she was carrying.

"Thanks Rebecca." Edward said and led me out the door.

The perky blue haired girl yelled after us. "Bye, bye! Hope to see you come by!" She giggled and twirled around the desk then disappeared behind it again.

"Well, she was perky." I said as I grabbed the doctor reports that Edward was having a hard time balancing as we walked.

"She's annoying. Every time I've ever seen her it's always a weird hair color, giggles, and rhymes." He said as he resituated all the baggies he carried.

"Um…what are those?" I asked as I stared at the strange baggies. I couldn't identify anything inside them.

Ed grimaced and looked down at me. "There…uh…just wait until later. I'll tell you later." We walked down the street for a ways in silence. "Let's head back to the hotel." Edward said as he squeezed my hand slightly.

"Anything to get my mind off of things for awhile."

The sun was setting and the city was glowing in hues of orange, blue, and pink. The trees and flowers seemed to be alive in the wonderful light. The warm comfort form the scene helped my heart slow its beat and clear my mind. Anything is possible. Even a simple life for me and Edward. That's what I want to believe.

We put the reports and baggies on the dresser in the hotel room. I started to strip off my shirt. I tossed it on the floor to tired to care. "I'm going to take a quick shower." I announced as I headed into the bathroom, hands already slipping under the waistline of my pants. I shook my hair free of its scrunchie imprisonment as I closed the door behind me.

I stopped and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. My almond eyes looked back on pale white skin that had grown to cover my bones. I no longer had that anorexic look. My dirty blond hair hung around my shoulders lightly. I moved my hands up and pulled my hair back. My forming muscles rippled under my pale skin. My pink tinted lips parted a bit as I took a breath. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. After such a long time of being a suit of armor, I was now back to my original self.

"Breath taking, isn't it?" A voice said behind me. I dropped my arms and spun around to look at the doorway. The door was wide open and Edward was leaning against the frame. His molten gold eyes looked me over. His tongue flicked out and wet his lips. "You are beautiful, Al."

I turned my head away from him. "I wasn't thinking that." I moved away from the mirror and over to the tub. "I told you I'm going to take a shower. Unless you want to get cleaned up too, leave." I pulled the curtains and watched as my arm flexed, my muscles rippled, and my movement followed through so gracefully. I was shorter then when I was in the armor, but I was far from short as a human.

Edward's arms encircled my bare waist. He leaned his head against my shoulder and blew a hot breath on my neck. "Seeing you like this is so sexy." His hands slid down my stomach and stopped at my hips. My boxers and pants were on the floor next to the sink. The feeling of his bare hands sliding closer and closer to my member sent pleasurable waves through me. My face flushed red.

I rolled my head backwards and moaned out as his fingers weaved their way through my curls. I could feel myself start to harden under his touch. Ed started placing gentle wet kisses along the side of my neck. He pulled me back against him. I could feel his hard on through the leather pants he wore.

His hand encircled me. I gasped out as my eyes fluttered. I focused as best I could. Shivers climbed up my back. "I'm holding you so close against me, my hot breath is tickling you neck as I place sweet kisses on your skin, and your only this hard. That won't do at all." Ed said. The low growl in his voice suggested that Ed wasn't going to be slow and gentle tonight. No, tonight he was going to take what he wanted. I shivered at the thought. It enticed me. Excited me.

His hand started to glide up and down my hardening length. The though of Ed taking full dominance of me was making me wet. I moaned out again. The heat on my neck and the slow rubbing on my heat felt so good. I could feel him smile against my neck as he nipped and licked my skin. His touches suddenly vanished. He had moved away from me. I looked back at him.

"Get on the counter." He instructed. I followed without hesitation. I lifted myself onto the counter and faced him, curious of what he'd do next. He kneeled down and took my heat in his mouth in one quick movement. I felt his tongue circle around my head. I gasped out in pleasure. He looked up at me and said, "Don't even think of moving you hips." Then he continued to suck at my hardening member.

I moaned. The feeling of his warm hot tongue sliding up and down my pulsing blue vein as his teeth playfully graze against my sensitive skin drowned me in pleasure. I tried to keep myself still and let my brother have his way. I tried grabbing onto something to keep me still and grounded, but the counter was smooth and had nothing for me to grab. I moaned again as I felt my head press against the back of his throat. I can't thrust into this heavenly sensation though.

My lust filled eyes focus on his blonde hair sloppily pouring out of his braid. His shoulders rotate as he pulls back and slid back down. I'm as hard as I could be. A fire roared in my lower stomach. I feel the need to come. I moan out as Ed pushed his teeth against my pulsing length. "I-I'm going to haaa~ come." I moan out as the waves of pleasure crashed into my entire body.

"Not yet." Ed said as he abandoned my length and rummaged through the cabinet mirror. I groaned out my frustration and looked up at him. He grabbed the floss out of the cabinet and looked down at me with a smirk playing across his face. "I wanna have some fun with you tonight." He whispered into my ear then licked my jaw line. He pulled out a long strand of floss as he took my lips as his.

I heard electricity in the air after a small clapping sound. A bright blue light lit up the bathroom momentarily. My lust filled mind failed to care much for what it was all about. Ed pulled away and left my mouth empty. He held up a small rope. His strong automail hand pushed me back gently and he went down. I felt him brushing against my heat. It felt so good. I felt a sudden pressure restrict me. I looked down to see what was going on.

Edward had wrapped the small rope around my pulsing length. I felt a scowl cross my face as I looked him in his deep golden eyes. "Why'd you do that?" I started to sit up to undo it, but he pushed me back down with his automail hand and went for more floss.

"I told you, I want to have some fun with you tonight. You didn't seem to mind a second ago." Ed licked along the rim of my ear as he transmuted the second piece of floss. His hands wrapped around my waist and I felt him tie up my hands behind my back. I moaned out as he nipped at my collar bone.

"You're getting into this tonight. You seen to have a lot of fetishes you kept from me." I smirked down at him. My heat twitched as the need to be touched filled me. I spread my legs open a little wider, hoping the action would get him to help me.

Ed smiled at me as he watched me try and get attention to my dick. "I wonder how well my idea will work." Ed said as he dropped to his knees. His tongue glided up my twitching member. I could feel the need to come bubble up in my lower stomach. I huffed out a hot breath as I waited. My brother's tongue glided all around my sensitive flesh. Up and down, around and gentle sucking on random patches. I felt sweat build up and slid down my forehead. I needed to come so bad, but the rope wasn't allowing me to.

"Ed, please, take it off. I can't come." I wined as the need to come greatened. I panted for air. I moaned out as Nii-san's hand rubbed my thigh and his tongue lapped at my balls. The room felt hot and steamy. My mind was spinning.

Edward finally stopped teasing me and looked up at me with a huge grin plastered on his face. I guess the floss rope works pretty well. He let out a deep breath. The heat of it licked at my chest. "Hmm… minty."

Ed pulled off his pants and grabbed at the hand soap. He smeared some on his length and a bead of it on my ass. He worked it into a lather and slid the tip of his finger around my ring of muscles. He pulled his finger away and pushed his head against my ass.

Edward pushed into me and I groaned out and threw my head back as I felt him penetrate me. He didn't give me any time to adjust, he just started to thrust into me. I moaned out his name. I grunted as the need to come boiled inside of me. The floss rope kept me from doing so, and it was horrible.

Nii-san had found my prostate and was ramming into it relentlessly. "Oh gate! Haa~ that feels so good." I said as he thrust into my nerves. Tears were falling from the corners of my eyes as the need to come and the overwhelming feeling of my prostate being attended to conflicted. "Please let me come!" I begged as Ed's breath began to get ragged. I figured he was near his end to. It was a little quicker then usual. It must be due to the fetish getting to him.

Ed panted for air as his face turned red and he came inside me. I moaned out as the hot white liquid filled me and dripped out of me and onto the counter I was laying on. He was teasing me. He came inside me when I couldn't come, let alone move. Before I could say anything he took my mouth as his and kissed me deeply. He left a trail of saliva all over my jaw line. His hands clumsily undid the rope that restricted me.

As soon as the white floss rope was loosened, I came all over his hands. I huffed out as the world spun into a big white void that slowly filled with twinkling stars. As my lust filled eyes focused, I felt Ed release my hand from there bondage.

I felt Ed's golden hair tickle my neck. I could feel the hot air he breathed out on my shoulder. I shifted my head to focus on him. He had his head buried in my shoulder. His hands held me to him. I felt something hot, something wet slide down my shoulder. I placed my hands on his back. He shivered and I felt more hot wet beads flow down my shoulder.

"Is it bothering you?" I asked. He nodded a bit. He shivered again. "Come on, a nice hot shower and a long rest will help you." I pushed him back a little so I could stand up. He made sure his head never left my shoulder.

"Life hate me." Ed groaned as we stood naked in the shower. The hot water poured down on us. I grabbed for the soap and waited to hear him say more. "Rape, trials, I'm screwed up, and now I just did that to you." He shivered in the hot water.

"Turn around so I can wash you back." I instructed. He finally lifted his head from my shoulder and turned away from me. "What's wrong with what we just did? We had sex, like we've been doing for a few days now." I lathered his back and rubbed gently at the knots that had formed in his back.

"Yeah, it's still sex. But it was a horrible fetish. I didn't ask if you would go along with it. I-I just…" I kissed his neck in reassurance.

"It didn't bother me. I just wish that you had prepared me, my ass is sore." I said as my free hand rubbed at my sore bottom.

"That's not it, well, not quite. I mean, it's just… I didn't mean to do that. I didn't mean for this to happen. I saw you take your cloths off and walk into the bathroom, and I got horney. But, I mean, I didn't mean to do that!"

I kissed the back of his head. The action left a lingering taste of his almond conditioner. "I didn't mind it. I kind of liked it. Besides, this is our life now. I don't know about you, but I'd much prefer this to not having sex at all."

We finished our shower in peace. I threw a bottle of water at Nii-san as he sat naked on the bed. "Some cold water after a long hot shower feels good. Not as good as drinking milk though." I teased. I gulped down a small glass of it and watched him empty the small bottle. I sat next to him and kissed him on the forehead. "No matter what, you'll always have me with you. Now get some sleep."

As I laid awake staring at the ceiling, I couldn't help but to think of what was to come. Tomorrow was the day. The day that Roy would be brought to justice. The day that, hopefully, we'll return to our normal lives in Rismbool. But, tomorrow was going to be a day of hell and torture. More so then any of us would have thought.


	12. Chapter 12

NOT THAT KIND OF LOVE CHAPTER 12

As I laid awake staring at the ceiling, I couldn't help but to think of what was to come. Tomorrow was the day. The day that Roy would be brought to justice. The day that, hopefully, we'll return to our normal lives in Rismbool. But, tomorrow was going to be a day of hell and torture. More so then any of us would have thought.

I woke up first. I was securely held to Ed's chest by his mismatched hands. I rolled around, careful not to wake him, and kissed him gently on the forehead. A smile flickered across his face as he moaned out a happy moan. His eyes flickered open and the boiling gold irises locked onto my almond ones. "Morning." I said softly. His hands tightened into a hug then released me as he sat up.

"How long do we have till we have to leave?" Ed said as he rubbed at the sleep in his eyes. I sat up and searched the room for a clock. A small digital clock on the dresser near the bathroom door read 9:19 in bright green numbers.

"We need to leave in about five hours. We've got some time before the trial." I yawned and walked into the bathroom. I grabbed the brush and did my hair up in a slack ponytail. I tossed Ed the brush and looked around the room for something we could eat. "Looks like we need to go out to eat if you hungry."

Ed had the brush secured in his teeth as he pulled his hair back to braid it. "Yeah, well we'll jusht go eath breakfasht at the hothel buffet." I walked over and grabbed the brush out of his mouth.

"Here let me." I sat down and Ed readjusted. His back was to me and his long golden hair hung loosely. I held it in one hand and ran the brush through it with the other. His gold hair felt like fine satin. I started to braid it. One strand of gold overlapped another. Ed's automail hand reached up and grasped my wrist. He looked over his shoulder. As he did so, a few strands of his satin hair slipped from my grip.

"Don't bother braiding it today. Just put it up in a ponytail like yours." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "After all, tonight it'll all come loose as we celebrate today." He smiled a mischievous smile and turned back to let me fix his hair. I felt my face heat up as I pulled his hair back into a ponytail.

"I didn't know the Hotel had a buffet." I said as I tied the small red scrunchy around his golden locks.

"Yeah, we just haven't been getting up early enough to get to it." Ed grabbed the comb off the bed and put it back in the bathroom. "Wanna go?" My stomach let out a small hunger groan. Ed laughed. He took me by the hand and led me down to the small kitchen in the hotel ground floor where the buffet was.

We grabbed some plates and loaded them up with fluffy hot pancakes, spicy sausages, and strips of bacon. I grabbed a glass of milk and found a small table in the corner to sit down at. Ed followed balancing his overstuffed plate and a large glass of orange juice.

I picked up a piece of bacon, but was interrupted before I could eat it. "Alphonse! You've got your body back! I haven't seen you for such a long time!" I looked up to see who the loud squealing voice belong to. I barely caught a glimpse of long dark brown hair before I was being hugged tightly by the culprit.

"Rebecca! Good to see you. What are you doing in Central, I though you were still positioned in the East." Ed said as soon as he swallowed a mouthful of pancake. She broke the hug and walked over to Ed. She patted his shoulder.

"I still am. I'm here to spend some time with Riza. I didn't think I'd see you guys step foot in another hotel in your lives once you were done with the military and all." She laughed and snuck a piece of sausage off Ed's plate. She bit into it and continued to talk. "Anyway, I heard something big is going on down in Central Command today. Riza wouldn't say much more besides the fact that it concerns you and Mr. Colonel flame head."

Edward and I burst into laughter as we pictured what Rebecca had just said. "That would be an improvement, that's for sure." I wiped a tear from the corner of my eye.

"I know. So, what's going on with you two?" The tall girl swiped a chair from one of the near by tables and sat in it backwards. She picked a piece of bacon off Ed's plate to his annoyment and chewed on it while waiting for answers. We hesitantly looked at each other. Ed and I decided there was no getting rid of her unless we talked.

"Well, when I got my body back, we moved back into our old house in Rismbool." I said as I sipped at my milk. She looked quizzically at me and quickly finished off the bacon that was in her mouth.

"You mean the house you two burned down the day you left to join the Military?" She blinked her curious eyes up at me. "You guys must have some serious talent if you can do that from ashes!"

I chuckled a bit. "No, I don't think we could that even if we wanted to. Ed had gathered some trees and stones from nearby to use to rebuild the house." Rebecca awed over the idea of it as she stole the last two strips of bacon off Ed's plate, even though Nii-san tried moving the plate away from the moocher.

"So have you finally settled down with a girl, Ed? After all the ruckus you caused in the military, I doubt there are many girls who wouldn't jump at the chance to date you." The black haired woman munched on the last piece of bacon after Ed failed to wrestle it away from her.

"Not quite. I'm not into the whole date-me-cause-I'm-famous thing. I have some one who is sensitive, nice and loves me for me." He said through gritted teeth as he tried to protect his breakfast from her thieving hands only to loose three spoonfuls of eggs.

The dark haired woman looked down at the blonde quizzically. She asked "who" with her eyes since her mouth was full of Ed's breakfast. Edward's feet reached over to my chair under the table and with skilled precision scooted me from one side of the table to right next to him. His left hand encircled my shoulders and he pulled me into his embrace. Rebecca choked on her mouthful of eggs.

"This wonderful little brunette right here," Ed gloated proudly, "…is my lover." A smile spread over Ed's face like wild fire. I wrested away from his embrace and growled at him.

"I though you got enough of that at the café the other day!" I stared down Ed displeased by his sudden actions. By now Rebecca had stopped choking on her eggs.

"Aw, come on. I'm just having some fun. Am I not allowed to show you off?" Ed's eyes flicked over to the wide eyed Rebecca then focused on me again. He lowered his head so that we were eye to eye and our lips were almost touching. "Besides, I did a lot more in the café then just hug you. Do you remember, or do I need to remind you?" He said as his lips seductively brushed against mine.

I could see Rebecca going crimson over Nii-san's shoulder. I looked up into his boiling golden eyes and opened my mouth to tell him off, when his lips took mine in a slow gentle kiss. He took advantage of my open mouth and slipped his tongue in. I could feel the warm wet appendage explore and prod. I moaned lightly into the kiss and my eyes flicked close. This was a nice way to tell me to shut up.

Ed finally let go of my lips and let me catch the air that so suddenly rushed out of me. He looked over his shoulder at the black haired girl who stared with her mouth wide open and a face redder then an apple. "…oh… look at the time. I should, er, get going. Riza wanted to meet with me before things went down at Central Command." And with that, the tall raven haired woman left the room.

Still to breathless to scold Ed, I punched him in the chest. "Aw… come on Al. She deserved it. You saw how she had her hands all over my food." I punched him in the arm, this time a little softer, and scooted back in front of my plate. I saw him look down at his empty plate with a pout on his face.

"Well it's not right making people see things they didn't ask to see. Besides, I don't exactly like being showed off in that kind of manner. And don't forget, anything, any moment, any action, anything could cause you to get aroused now. I don't want to have to help you out of a public area back to the hotel room just because you wanted to make someone pay for stealing your food." Ed's expression changed from pouting, to understanding, then into a scowl.

After a long silence, I finally piped up. "You should probably get some more food before the buffet closes." I pointed my fork that still had some fried egg on it towards the buffet table for emphasis. He begrudgingly got up and stocked up on more food. When he came back, he was in a bit better of a mood.

"Why are you so happy so suddenly?" I asked before I could stop myself. I had never seen Ed get so happy so quickly. Food on his plate shouldn't cheer him up that much. His smile was a genuine smile too, not just a fabricated mischievous smile. He beamed at me as he sat down.

"I'm thinking of tonight." He said as he picked up a piece of bacon from the giant mound of meat on his plate. "Roy will be in jail, we'll be free to live perfect lives in Rismbool and," he lowered his voice, "…we'll have to celebrate until we're covered in sweat and ready to fall asleep from exhaustion."

I felt my face go red at the last mention. We both sat back and ate our food as our minds played through fantasies of what the moon would bring.

When we finished we started walking around Central. Ed claimed that sitting around didn't do him much good, and I agreed. The fresh air and the sun did us both some good. Ed was trouncing up and down the street with a smile on his face. I ran right after him, feeling just as good. It wasn't long before we found ourselves lying in the grass in the park staring up at the clouds catching our breaths.

Ed's hand ventured over and grasped mine. He turned his head and smiled at me under the clear blue sky. "This is it. After today we'll have perfect normal lives." Ed said in excitement. His smile was contagious. "Just promise me, you'll put up with the trial. Don't let anything get to you, okay?" I nodded, even though I was sure something would get to me. Just the thought of it made the events of a few days ago creep into my mind, but Ed didn't need to know that.

Five hours had past rather quickly. The sun was high in the sky as we walked towards the large military command center. The towering white walls seemed imposing as we drew nearer. Ed stopped shy of the outer gate. He looked down at me then removed his hand from mine. My only security blanket fell away from my body and stayed near his side.

"Sorry, it's just for right now. He'll use anything he can against us. I don't want to give him any foot hold. I know this is a little over board, but just bare with it, okay Al?" Ed said as he started forward again. I followed, lagging behind him slightly. The plastic bag full of doctor reports and baggies full of who know what swung into my leg as I walked.

The receptionist at the desk cleared us for entrance and pointed the way to the conference room where the trial was taking place. We walked in silence towards the room. The halls of Central rung out notes of foreboding and fear. Never had I felt this way in the building. Why now?

Ed walked into the room and was greeted by the new further. A fat old man who sweat a lot. His hair was gray and he was balding in places. Not exactly the kind of man you'd picture of being a successful leader to our country. He motioned Ed and I to a pair of chairs on one end of the table, far away from the raven haired man who smirked up at us. His confident cocky smile sent shivers racing down my back. How could he be so certain of himself?

The further coughed into his hand then started out the proceedings when Breda and Havoc walked in and took their seats. "We're here for the hearing of Edward Elric resigned FullMetal Alchemist vs. Colonel Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist. The charge is multiple accounts of rape and abuse." The small man looked around at the other generals sitting in for the case then flicked his attention between Ed and Roy looking for approval of the statement he had just made. No one made a move to counter him, so he continued. "Edward Elric has brought forth a claim against his ex-superior and has brought with him evidence to support said claim. He shall present his case first using the evidence and testimonies then we shall hear from Colonel Mustang."

Ed stood up from behind the small wooden table when the further motioned him to proceed. He talked about the deal he made with Colonel Mustang when he was twelve. The deal that ruined his life. "…he said in exchange for helping me into the military and overseeing my work, I was to be quiet and do for him whatever needed doing. Failure to do so would result in my expulsion from the military, and possibly much worse." I felt my fists tighten.

Even when Ed was younger, Roy had taken advantage of him? Did this sicko pervert have this all planned out from the beginning? Ravenous shivers shook my body. How long did this go on?

"It started out as just meetings, private meetings, in his office. He told me to strip for him. That went on for a few months. He never had me do much more then strip for him, and he would stare me down until he was finished for the time being. But as time wore on, his request got worse. Near my thirteenth birthday, he had me strip forced me to crawl on the floor like a dog. He would go on about how I was only his. Once he had his fill of humiliating me, he pulled out his cock and forced me to suck it."

I squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't want to hear this. Not at all. This was horrible. Why did Ed put up with this? My imagination flared up. I saw Ed, twelve years old, standing in Mustangs office. His hands went up to his shirt and he slowly pulled it off, showing his bare tan, unmarred skin. His fingers slowly pulling the zipper down on his pants. Hesitantly undoing his belt. Sliding off his boxers. Standing there, naked. My body convulsed in pain for my brother. Why did he put up with this? He got on all fours and gave out a humiliating bark. That smirking bastard beckoning him closer as he pulled out his…

"Alphonse, can you give us your testimony or not?" asked the fat balding further at the head of the table. I jerked my head up and looked at him.

"Huh… Wha… oh, uh yeah. Sure. Sorry." I stopped my shaking as best I could and stood up next to my brother. I kept my eyes trained on a water stain that marred the wooden table as I recounted the events that I saw that dreadful night. I didn't notice how much I was shaking until Havoc, who was sitting next to me, reached up and patted my back. Once I finished I answered a few questions and recounted certain bits of the event when told to by the generals. I finally was allowed to sit back down.

I was the last of Ed's witnesses. He was now going through the bag I had carried in for him. He gave the reports to the further, who in turn passed them to the generals to skim through. He excluded one report, the report about the strange substance, until later. He pulled out the baggies one by one, letting them fill the table. The generals hushed whispers stopped and the room went quiet as the bags started to fill up the table. There were at least twenty of them and Ed was pulling out even more. Ed placed the video recording on top of the stack quietly.

"These bags, are all rape test kits. I used to go to a local clinic to get these done after he raped me. Each bag has the full kit, and DNA evidence that says it belongs to Roy Mustang. Those files you just passed around are the written accounts and results of these kits." Ed watched as each general took up a bag and looked it over with curiosity.

Ed sat down and the further motioned for Roy to stand and defend himself even though the short fat man was looking over the doctor's report with interest gleaming in his bloodshot eyes. He seemed to have a hard time pulling his attention away from the evidence long enough to listen to Roy speak.

The tall raven haired colonel stood up and his stance commanded respect. The generals quieted and waited for him to start. That was one thing the young colonel was good at. He smirked down at Edward. "Why would I have interest in a young teen? Everyone in Central knows my reputation." I saw Havoc and Breda's faces drop at the mention. This was something they had forgotten obviously. "Havoc, you seam to know what I'm talking about, want to explain?"

"oh, uh, the colonel has a reputation with the ladies that has ended up labeling him as a womanizer." Havoc choked out. His face went white as he did so.

"Exactly, a womanizer. Why would I want anything to do with a young teen, and a boy at that? I'm guessing that FullMetal here has gotten accustom to the spotlight and can't stand the idea that it's gone. He probably just fabricated this lie to get him some attention. Not to mention he never seamed to like me much. Anyone in my office can tell you that he spoke to me with distaste." His gave fell upon Havoc again. The older man tensed up. "A private clinic, that's where you got these done? How good of a reputation does this clinic have? How trust worth is their word, huh?" His smug smirk grew on his face.

The rest of the trial went on like that. Roy standing tall, quietly poking holes in Ed's defense and evidence. The generals enthralled by the young man. Finally, after what seamed like hours, the Generals and Further left the room, evidence in hand, to discus the case. The file Ed never showed them some how ended on top of the pile. I couldn't tell what they were planning, but both Edward and Roy seamed to be confident in their approaches.

When the generals and further came back, they gave their verdict. "We have found that Colonel Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist, on the counts of multiple rapes and abuse, is guilty." I felt a huge smile cross my face. Ed, Havoc and Breda smiled and gave a silent congratulations nod to one another. We listened to his punishment. "He will serve the next eighteen years of his life behind bars in our prison. His title shall be revoked and he is to be permanently removed from the military." I turned to look at the tall man. I wanted to see the smug smirk get wiped off his face.

The raven haired colonel stood near the back of the room. A large smirk played across his face. How could he still smile when all this is happening to him? How! He tilted his head enough to give him a cocky look and stated, "I don't think I should be the only one convicted of rape today, further." The whole room went quiet and everyone stared at him questioningly. "After all, Edward has committed several accounts of statuary rape. Isn't that right, Alphonse?"


	13. Chapter 13

NOT THAT KIND OF LOVE CHAPTER 13

The raven haired colonel stood near the back of the room. A large smirk played across his face. How could he still smile when all this is happening to him? How! He tilted his head enough to give him a cocky look and stated, "I don't think I should be the only one convicted of rape today, further." The whole room went quiet and everyone stared at him questioningly. "After all, Edward has committed several accounts of statuary rape. Isn't that right, Alphonse?"

I could feel all the blood drain from my face. All faces turned towards me. They looked over my shocked expression then turned their attention back to the ex-colonel. "Don't play dumb. From what I've heard, you two go at it like a couple of rabbits." His smirk twisted into a pleased smile. His eyes filled with darkness.

I couldn't find my voice. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head side to side. I felt my hair stinging my neck as I snapped side to side. Finally I burst out. "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "HE NEVER RAPED ME!" My hands grasped at my shirt. I couldn't breath. "I gave my consent. He never once touched me with out my permission. He never… he'd never…" I couldn't feel anything any more. The anger had left me. I just clutched at my chest and let the tears run free.

"So, you did have sex? There, he just admitted to it." Roy said. He couldn't be more pleased with himself.

"I told you, I consented. He never raped me." I glared daggers at him. I wished looks could kill. The anger swelled up inside me again. Ed's hand was on my shoulder, steadying me. The warmth it provided was all I could feel. He looked as shook up as I felt. I couldn't grasp what was going on. None of it made sense.

"It doesn't matter if you consented. You're seventeen if I remember right. Edward is eighteen. He had sex with a minor, even if it's a one year difference. That is statuary rape." His smile was that of a mad man. I cried out, yelling curses. My world had spiraled back into the perpetual darkness I knew so well for those years I spent body-less.

Low ranking soldiers burst into the room. The further motioned for them to take Roy to the prison, and with much reluctance, Edward too. I tried to get up and keep Ed from being taken away, but two sets of strong arms kept me back. The smell of cigarette smoke was the last thing I remembered about the trial.

I heard voices. They seemed far away. I listened for a bit. The voices had a familiar tone to them.

"I never expected things to go like this." The low rough voice said.

"I don't know. It's just like him to have something up his sleeve. And you saw how calm and collected he stayed the whole time." This voice was a little higher then the last.

"I watched him through the whole trial. He did seem strange for a man being accused of rape." This voice was high pitched. It was closer to me then the other two. Only about a foot away.

The second voice made a sound like he was being told to eat something he loathed. "Let's not bring that up right now. The details of that were horrible. I couldn't blame Al for trying to tune out." My name? Details? Were they talking about the trial?

I opened my eyes. A dim orange light filled them. I blinked a few times and looked around. Fury was standing next to the couch I was laying on. Breda was sitting backwards in a chair near the door, and Havoc was standing by an open window lighting a cigarette. "What's going on?" My head throbbed as I sat up.

"Look who's finally awake." Havoc gave me a smile from the window. Behind him was the setting sun. "We were afraid you'd stay asleep for a few more hours." Fury turned around and handed me a glass of water.

"Sorry. None of us know where you're staying so we had to bring you back here until you woke up." Breda hid his face behind his arms as he squatted in his chair. His eyes stared me down. "How are you doing?"

"Not too bad, my head hurts." My hand went up to my head and rubbed at a sore spot.

"That's understandable. You did hit your head pretty hard when you blacked out." A puff of smoke was swept away by the breeze outside. Havoc avoided looking at me. I slid my legs closer to me.

"Where's Ed? He could have taken me home." The three men stood still and looked away from me. I looked around, hoping some one would give me an answer. "oh…I forgot about that…" I said as the whole trial's events filled my mind. I clutched my legs to my chest. "...I forgot…" I didn't feel any tears fall. I was too depressed and dehydrated to cry. We all just stayed quiet for a long time.

Havoc was the first one to speak. "We should all get home. It's getting dark and we still haven't caught that new threat." The blonde man chucked his cigarette bud out the window and started across the room. "Don't want to get cut up by Jack the Ripper."

Fury seemed to take the sentence seriously and scurried out the door squeaking goodbyes. Breda was a little slower to get up. He sat there like a brick wall. He stared at me and havoc through still eyes. "I don't know which is weirder. The colonel in jail, or FullMetal in jail.

"Roy in jail. That's just not something you see everyday." I piped up. I remembered back to our traveling days. It was hard not to remember all the times I'd seen Ed chained up, locked behind bars, or some other form of discipline.

I set the now empty glass on the wooden table next to the couch I was in. I took another look around. This was the office that Mustang had commanded. Now who would be in charge here? I stood up and started to follow Havoc out of Central Command. This time, hopefully, would be the last time I'd step foot in the building.

Havoc walked me back to the hotel. The sun had disappeared by then. He walked into the darkness. I watched him walk away until he turned a corner and I couldn't see him any longer. The chill of the night numbed my feelings. I didn't bother to walk inside the hotel and back to the room. I couldn't stand the idea of going there without my brother.

I found myself walking the streets. The shops were closed, the lights flickered weakly against the darkness, and the people were all inside their houses with their loved ones. The night was a quiet one.

After a long while of wandering aimlessly into strange parts of town, I found myself in the park. I collapsed in the open grass and stared up at the dark sky. Clouds hung heavily in the sky, blocking out the light the moon gave off. It threatened to rain, but didn't do so.

I was numb. Completely numb. The roar of the wind was the only thing I could hear. The darkness consumed me. A loud crack woke me from the numbness.

"Looky here. Fresh pray." A tall well muscled man walked toward me. I couldn't make out much of his appearance. The dark night blinded me for the most part. "This night has been so good to me. It's only been ten minuets yet I've found a victim. And here I though people where smart enough to stay inside." He flashed a tooth grin and lumbered towards me. A flash of light went up in front of him then streaked right for me. I jumped up. A knife had lodged itself in the ground where I just laid.

"What are you doing? Who are you?" I looked at him harder, yet I couldn't make any more detail out. He walked towards me a little more.

"Ah! This one will be fun!" He pulled his knife out of the ground and walked closer still to me. "What do you have to live for that is so important?" He made no move to attack.

"I have… I-I don't know." I couldn't answer his question. My mother was dead. My father abandoned us. My brother was in jail. What was there to live for any more? Maybe I was better off dead. My hands dropped to my sides and I looked at the grass. "I don't know."

The man suddenly rushed forward and struck me in the gut with the handle of his knife. I flew backwards and landed on the grass. The breath was sucked out of me. "What's the point then?" He lumbered over to me, knife in hand. "Why not just let me carve you up a little?" He held the knife up to my face and let the blade cut into my cheek just a bit.

"I…I don't know. Would I be better off dead?" I looked up at him. His eyes were wild and crazy. They knew no sense or law. I shivered. Was I about to die?

"Might be. You never know until you try." His breath carried the heavy sent of whisky. I closed my eyes. I didn't know what to do.

We have to keep living on! We need to try and stay alive for each other! A metallic voice rang out in my mind. I watched a suit of armor beat up a half torn up Ed. It was broken, exploded. How old were those words; that promise, my promise? I'd promised Ed that we'd try our hardest to stay alive for each other. Was I just going to give up now?

I kicked the large man off of me and ran straight for him. My fist connected with his chest and he was knocked off balance. I stooped down and knocked his feet out from underneath him. His knife fell from his grasp and was flung across the park. "I won't allow myself to die yet!"

His large hand grabbed for my leg. I jumped back. He got up and charged at me. As he reached out to punch me in the chest, I jumped up and landed on his head. He was forced forward into the grass. He growled and turned around, trying to grab me. I avoided his hands. He lunged forward to try and punch me, but I jumped and my knee connected with is jaw. He fell to the ground and passed out.

Sweat dribbled off my face as I caught my breath. My hand went up to my cheek where he had cut me. The blood was starting to clot. I stared down at the man. "I guess I owe you one. I've decided not to give up so easily. Think I'll take a note from Nii-san's book and do something unorthodox."

I walked around the park looking for the knife that had been forced out of his hand. I found it a ways away and picked it up. I looked back at the unconscious man and said, "Hope you don't mind me using this." As I turned to walk away, a though dawned on me. This might be that man Havoc was talking about earlier. I walked back to the muscular man and clapped my hands together. Electric blue waves shot from my hands and dove into the ground as I placed my hands on the grass. Bars rose up from the ground and encased the man. "That should do for now." I turned and ran away.

I was about to do something reckless and crazy. I was about to infiltrate the Military prison and free my brother.

The rain fell heavily over the town by the time I arrived at the prison across the street from Lab five. I had perched myself on the wall of Lab five so I could see what was happening in the prison yard. The night patrol was as tight as ever. This new further sure wasn't going to make this easy on me.

Two officers walked from the side nearest me to the post next to the door. I had to do this just right if I wanted to make it in with out much fuss. As they turned to patrol back towards me, I threw the knife with as much of a hook as I could. The metal gleamed in the dim light and water flung off it. It impacted in the wall furthest from me slightly to the left side. Hopefully the hook would put them off as to where it came from.

The officers ran straight for the blade and inspected it. One of them ran blindly out the gate in the direction of where it should have come from. The other tried, ineffectively, to remove the large blade from the concrete wall. I seized the chance and created a discreet door in the outer wall of the prison. I ran into the yard and behind the building before either of the guards realized what happened.

I was leaning against the building, catching my breath and watching for the guards. I closed my eyes and though back to the map I saw years back of the building. Where would Ed be held? Probably the low security ward or possibly waiting rooms still. They were approximately in the same area if I remembered right. I walked to the edge of the wall and counted out twenty five feet. Right about there was an entrance I cold take.

I placed my hands on the wall and watched as the electric blue alchemy created a discreet door. I slipped in and found myself in a closet full of old cots. I closed up the exit and walked into the hall. I caught a glimpse of a boot turn the corner and walk away from me to the staff office.

I had a straight shot to the waiting cells. That was the first place to check for Ed. I ran down the halls until I got to the first cell and I peeked in. Nothing. I moved on to the next. There were two men asleep in the cell. Neither where familiar. Before I could check the next cell a voice spoke up.

"I thought I told you, one step closer and I'll kick you." I looked all around the hall. No guards came. No one was anywhere near me.

"Why would I listen? All they did to me was take my gloves away, but they put you in hand restraints. This is too good an opportunity to pass up." I recognized the smug arrogance in the second voice. It was Roy.

"I can kick your ass with my hands tied behind my back!" My face lit up. That was Edward's voice. My brother, and lover, was practically calling out for me. I rushed forward to where the voices where coming from. "Keep away from me OR ELSE!" shouted my Edward.

I got to the cell and quickly alchemized the wall near the cell into dust that exploded into the cell. I heard Roy shout curses as the heavy grey dust filled their cell. I got rid of the cell bars and pulled Edward out then put the bars back up. I dragged him away before the dust settles. My hand was on his shoulder, leading him forward. "What happened?" He asked when he finally stopped coughing.

"I though I'd try acting like you for a bit. It got you out, but this is usually where things fall apart for you too." He laughed then stopped. He shook his head and looked at me.

"Damn Al, are you sure you're okay with breaking a few laws?" I rolled my eyes and got to work taking off his arm restraints. We rushed forward into the closet I came in from and I helped run the grey dust off his face.

"How are you doing?" I asked as I listened at the door for movement. The prison was silent. I walked past him to the wall I'd come in from and recreated the door. He scoffed at how plain it was.

"Fine now that I'm out of that cell." He said then stole into the night. I followed him they sealed up the door for the last time. I motioned to him to follow me. I lead him back to the door I left in the outer wall. I listened for the guards. They were getting ready to turn away from us to the other side and survey the area. I darted out from the shadows and flung open the door. Ed followed and we closed it after us. I sealed it back up and we ran away from the prison.

We didn't talk to each other until we were miles away from the prison. We panted and caught our breaths. "You're out of there! Safe, sound, and they still don't know you're gone!"

Ed grasped my hands in his and took my lips. Our kiss didn't last very long, but it was still wonderful. I stared up at his face. It was covered in sweat and rain. The light bounced off it giving him a more defined effect. His golden eyes were staring back into mine and his lips were twisted into a true smile. I hugged him tightly to me and felt him hold me to his chest. I never wanted to lose Nii-san again.

"Tomorrow. We'll leave tomorrow and never look back! It will be just you and me and the world will never know. We'll make a new house some where in the woods a ways a way from some small town and live there. They'll never find you." I stroked his long blonde hair as I spoke. He held me tighter and listened patiently to my words. We'd travel most of the way to a random town by train then rough it for a while. A few trees and some stones and we'll have a new home, just like our last.

"I'll never leave your side. I'll be right there with you for the rest of your life. We can do this, I know we can." He whispered softly in my ear. His heart beat calmed my racing nerves.

"I'll go back to the hotel and pack our stuff then run to the train station and pick up some tickets for the next train. We'll be out of here before they'd notice you're gone." I looked up at his kind eyes again then kissed him for a short time. We got started on the plan.

When I came out of the hotel with our stuff, Ed had transmuted his clothes to hide him better. He tucked his long blonde hair in his high collar to hide the fact that he had long blonde hair. He looked almost unrecognizable. I smiled up at him.

We got the tickets for the next train out and waited at the station. It was only an hour later we were on a late night train going south. I fell asleep on his shoulder once we were on the train and pulled away from the station.

We had picked an off the map town we ran into a long time back when we traveled a lot and hiked a good ways into the nearby mountain to set up our new home. Just as I had promised, the house was just like our house we grew up in. It was well hid and secluded. It was unlikely anyone would find us.

Night set. Edward and I were sitting on the deck looking out into the darkening forest. I was snuggled securely in his arms. His hand stroked my head as he whispered sweat nothings into my ears. "We'll be together forever. Just you and I. I love you, Alphonse."

"You know, we still have to celebrate. Roy's in jail and you're free." I took his lips in a kiss. This was our life. This was a perfect life.


End file.
